Maya's Story
by AllAboutExperiMentz
Summary: Told from Maya's POV. Starts at s01e13,through her camp days,to the end of season 2. What happens when she's asked to join the A-team? The thoughts have been bugging me ever since "Maya's body" was found.
1. Awkward Goodbyes

**CHAPTER 1: Awkward Goodbyes**

Tonight was amazing. Amazing and awkward then strange. It was my last night with Emily. We were lucky to even get the chance to see each other again actually. Once my parents got the phone call from Pam all hell broke loose.

I came home from hanging with Emily and being sent home by Pam. I went in the backyard to take a look at the shed. It would have been an awesome studio. Instead I didn't really have a place to play, to escape, to let out my frustrations of backing down to Pam for Emily's sake. So I sat on my back porch and threw my ear buds in. I let Etta James take me away.

Within 5 minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder. Scared the shit out of me. I turned around to see my mom with the most pissed off look on her face. "What?" I said. My mom let out a deep sigh and simply said, "So you've been smoking again, huh?" I wondered what she was talking about. I'm a master at covering my tracks in this house. I don't feel comfortable enough in Allison's house to let my guard down so I know for a fact I didn't leave anything lying around.

She continued, "Mrs. Fields gave me a call. Said you left your backpack at their house. She found your stash in the bag..." I tried to interrupt, but she stopped me. "Don't worry; before I thanked her for the heads up I let her know exactly how rude she was for going through a teenage girl's bag, _my daughter's_ bag none the less." I smiled at my mom. Okay, so I had been caught. Why the hell did I leave my bag? Did I even take a bag over there? I feel like I didn't…

"Anyway…" my mom continued. "I'll talk to your dad about this when he gets home. New city, new start, Maya. What happened to that? Hand me your phone." I felt like I had betrayed her. I mean I did tell her I'd lay off once we got here. I wanted to say something to fix this, but all that came out was, "Mom, I'm really sorry. I screwed up." She nodded and I gave her the phone.

My mom gave me my phone back but it was blocked in like 6 different ways. Not at all sure how she even knows how to do that. I decided to go to work for a couple of hours. When I got there my first customer was one of Emily's friends, Aria. We said our hellos and I put in her order. She asked me how my alone time with Emily went before her mom derailed it. I told her it was great but I wish I had more time.

"I should call Emily. Make sure she's okay," She said. I nodded, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness that I couldn't call Emily myself. Aria stopped before she left the store and walked back up to me. "You know Maya, you make her really happy. I've never seen her like this with anyone. Not with Ali, definitely not with Ben. Make sure you come back in one piece." she said "Don't worry, I don't break." She smiled and left the shop.

Three hours later the most clichéd thing is happening outside of my window. Pebbles are being thrown; white girls are on my lawn with a latter and huge mischievous grin on their faces. _None _of which look like they'd ever c limbed a latter in their lives. I can't help but laugh. Emily really does have the best friends. I get to Spencer's room and she helps me set up the candles. As I begin to light them Spencer stops and stares at me. "She's going to love this," she says. I smile at Spencer. Besides Hannah, she was always the funniest to me. Not in the same way Hannah is funny. Hannah is a stand-up comedian, but Spencer doesn't know how funny she is. She just is. "Have you told her, yet?" I stare at Spencer confused. "That you love her silly! Have you told her? It's painfully obvious." "It's obviously painful," I say. She nods in understanding and smiles, "Good luck." Spencer leaves the room and I become nervous. What if Emily's is pissed off at me? What If she's disappointed in me like my mom? Nah! Emily and I have smoked together before, but I made he stop smoking with me because I could tell she was doing it to appease me.

After a short while, Emily comes through the door. She was so gorgeous in the candlelight I began to cry. And can you believe it? She thought I was mad at her! Never! I put on some soft music, one of Emily's favorite songs, and we dance. Here's where things got amazing. I mean…really…amazing. I kissed Emily like I always do, but this time it came with this sense of longing. I was going to miss these lips. I wanted to savor the moment. Surprisingly, Emily's kisses got hungry. She began kissing down my neck and a moan escaped my lips. I pulled back, reluctantly. The look in her eyes…I'll never forget that look. It scared me. It turned me on. Next thing I know Emily's pushing me onto Spencer's perfectly made bed and removing my clothes. I could tell although she was initiating everything she was still kind of nervous. So I decided to take the lead, make her feel comfortable, and make her feel pleased. Make her miss me as much as I was going to miss her.

About an hour later we walk down the stairs to say goodbye. I hug all of her wonderful friends, still crying, still emotional from everything that's happened today. Hannah tells me I'll be back soon. I laugh it off because to me, it's funny. True North will be a lot of things, but it won't be a 'quick' trip. Emily then kisses me goodbye and to be honest, it's a little awkward. Neither of us knows when to pull away because neither of us wants to. I take one last look at my girl and I step unto the Hasting's porch.

When I get to the bottom I hear some rustling in the bushes. I brush it off, thinking it's a lizard or something. There's all kinds of crazy shit running around in Rosewood. I turn and walk to my car and am stopped by that tiny, annoying diva from school, Mona.

"Hi! Maya right?" she says. I've maybe spoken six words to this girl my whole stent as a Rosewood Shark. "Yes. Hi, Mona. I was just leaving." I start to walk towards my car. "To True North right? That's such a bummer. You came here to say goodbye to the awesome 4-some? Don't let them turn you up there. Some people have come back from that place missing a screw or two…or they haven't come back at all." "I'm sure I'll be fine, thanks." Another awkward moment passes as Mona remains silent and grins at me. I'm waiting for her to go up the steps and knock on Spencer's door. But she doesn't, she just waves and walks back to her car. So I walk to mine...wondering what the hell that was all about.


	2. What 'A' Friend We Have In Jesus

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. I will keep this story going as long as you want it…also until it ends ;-) Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What 'A' Friend We Have In Jesus**

My first day at True North and it sucks…no it blows, it 400 blows. I might lose my entire mind here. I seem to be the only one that feels this way though. For the second time this year I'm "the new girl" and very anti about the program. Also, they told my parents this wasn't a religious camp, but I…see..Jesus..everywhere. In the front office, Jesus. In the bathroom, poster of Jesus holding a teenager nursing them back to health. That aside, they took away my iPod. My camp leader/drill sergeant said that the wrong kind of music can be influential and paramount to a youth's relapse. They call us all "youths." Hi, I'm Youth Maya St. Germaine and I'd like to get the fuck out of dodge, please and thanks!

My dad drove me to the camp. After we had met with my drill sergeant and toured the grounds it was time to say goodbye. He gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Maya, you can do this with your eyes closed. Keep your head down, follow the rules; you'll be home in no time." "Dad," I said, "I've never been one to follow the rules but I promise to keep my eyes closed." He laughed a deep laugh. I was going to miss his laugh. I knew my mom would visit or call more than my dad. It's nice when I have him around. Before he left I asked him a favor. I said that if Emily ever called the house to tell her that they had spoken to me and I said I was missing her like crazy. My dad smiled and said, "So this is serious huh? Justin is completely off the team?" I said to him, "Emily is the team. The whole damn team." We laughed together and said our goodbyes.

The very first thing I had to do was unpack. I was given a cabin name, a hall name, and a room number. So, I'm staying in "Purity" cabin, "Courage" hall, and room number 1A. Are they serious? Like, are they _actually _serious? I walked down a long hall passing smiling teenagers and posters that read slogans like, "You Can Do This!" and "Would You Kindly Say Nope to Dope?" As the vomit in my mouth reaches the back of my teeth, I finally make it to my room I stopped before knocking because I heard some scuffling inside. I was going to lightly knock on the door, but I wasn't in a good mood so why should my new roommate be? I banged on the door and all the noises instantly stopped.

A girl opened the door whom I assumed wasn't my roommate since there was another chick sitting on a bunk with her eyes trained to the floor. The girl in front of me looked kind of familiar but I couldn't place it. Shoulder length hair, bangs, turned up nose. She smiled and walked down the hall leaving the girl on the bed with no choice but to greet me. She stood up, straightened her clothes and reached out her hand. "You must be Youth Maya. I'm your roommate Youth Veronica. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand but didn't let it go. I said, "I refuse to give you back your hand until you promise me, I mean pinky swear, that you will never again call me Youth Maya." Laughing she said, "Okay, St. Germain. Get inside! I'll help you unpack."

We got my things situated and she walked me through the daily routine. It seemed in about an hour there was a camp fire sharing circle we both had to attend. I didn't care about the schedule; I didn't care the flashing though of mosquito bites. This place was like a prison and I just had to know… "So Youth Veronica. What are you in for?"

"Okay if I can't call you a Youth, you've got to spare me as well," she said laughing.

"Fine. V, what are you here for? And don't tell me it's complicated because it never is."

"Well, I had a bit of a meth problem."

I tried, I really did, I tried not to be rude, but sometimes I really just don't know when to stop talking…

"A bit of a meth problem," I said, "those problems usually don't come in small doses…no pun intended. No offense, but shouldn't you be somewhere more serious for that? Not camping in the woods singing hymns and doing jumping jack drills?"

Veronica stayed silent and her eyes went back to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I jumped over the line…"

"It's okay," she said, "I got lucky. My parent's caught my problem early. They sent me here and I've slowly been getting better. This place has really helped me Maya. It can really help you kick those joints too."

After a few conversations about school and our hopeless love lives, we got dressed and headed to the campfire. On the way to the campfire I made a mental note. At some point I'd have to ask Veronica how she knew about the reason I was sent to True North. I'm not usually so skeptical and judgmental, but there was something about her I didn't trust.

At the campfire, during our second round of "What A Friend We Have in Jesus" I kept looking around for Bangs, the girl who left my room and Veronica earlier that day. She wasn't in any of the groups as far as I could see. She must have been visiting Veronica from home. I tried to listen to the drill sergeant, I did, but my mind kept wandering. I had Emily on the brain. Her smile, her touch, her laugh, and the goofy way she doesn't always get my jokes at first. Mostly I missed her voice. They are keeping our cell phones locked in an office, but we periodically get to make phone calls to our parents. I'll be calling Emily.

At sharing time a few kids explained their "healing process" and how they went from zeros to heroes. At this point I feel like I need a cigarette. Which is crazy because I _never_ smoke cigarettes! Those things can kill you. Funny how you don't get sent away to drugie camp for smoking something that can kill you…but I digress. As Youth Jonathon goes on about how his friends were his enablers I start to wonder if I am in fact bad for Emily. I mean is Pam's beef with me really that I'm a girl dating her daughter, or that she found my stash? Would another fly-right girl be good enough for her precious Emily? Am I really corrupting her as I joked before? I tried really hard to impress Pam. I wore pearls for fuck sake! I can only hope that Emily sees things another way. Our way.

Last night I lay in bed, starring at the ceiling trying to get "What A Friend We Have..." out of my head. I looked over at Veronica. She was sound asleep, snoring lightly. How could she be so comfortable so far away from home? So out of her element? I went to sleep with a headache and woke up with a bigger one this morning.

Veronica was up blasting music from the small radio in our bathroom. See, I'm quite the genius so when I heard the water running I knew she was in the shower. I rolled over on my side and tried to go back to sleep, but as I rolled over I heard a crunching sound. I rolled a few more times back and forth and heard the same sound. I picked my pillow up and found the source of the noise: The infamous photo strip of Emily and I when we had our first kiss. Hannah gave me a copy of my own a while ago and I brought them along with me but I know I didn't put it under my pillow. I open up my sock drawer to make sure it's still there. Took some searching but I found it and in much better condition than the one now in my hand. This one is a little beat up and torn on the edges. Sort of like someone had a fight with it before they put it under my pillow.

I go to our door. It's locked. I check our windows. They are closed and locked. I start to bank on asking V about this when she gets out of the shower when I noticed red ink on the other side of the photo strip. I turn the strip over and find a note written on the back: "You may have gotten more than you bargained for. Is she worth it? – A"

Who the _hell_ is 'A'?


	3. Sorry I Missed You

**Hey luvs! Here is chapter 3. It's a little bit longer than the previous two. I'm glad you all like it so far! It's going to get DEEPER. Haha Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Sorry I Missed You**

It's been five days since I found he photo strip of me and Em. As soon as Veronica got out of the shower I asked her about the pictures under my pillow. I decided to leave out the part about the random message on the back. It didn't matter anyway. She had no clue what I was talking about. Since I hadn't heard from this 'A' person in a while I decided to drop it…for the time being. I hid the photo strip in a book I was reading.

Today I woke up a little more excited than usual. The schedule for today read: Breakfast, Share Group, Individual Share, Lunch, Me Time, and then most importantly, PHONE CALLS! I felt like I hadn't seen my phone in years. I felt like I hadn't heard Emily's voice in decades. All day I thought about what I was going to say to her when we talked, I definitely wasn't going to tell her about the note. I didn't want to worry her or myself in any further.

After lunch I went with Veronica and a few others to one of the community rooms for Me Time. In the middle of a card game my drill sergeant stepped into the room. "I need to see the following Youths in my office," she said. "Youth Casey, Youth Maya, and Youth Adam." Oh how I loved my chats with my drill sergeant. In her office, Casey, Adam and I waited as she flipped through our files. A woman I had never seen sat in a chair next to the drill sergeant's desk with an empathetic smile. The silence was deafening. I almost stood up and left when, "Youths. This is Dr. Sullivan. She's a new resident psych at True North. Although she will only be here temporarily she should prove invaluable to your progress here at True North. I expect you three Youths to treat her with the upmost respect and courtesy."

Casey and Adam nod, I roll my eyes.

"Question," I say.

"Questions may be posed at a more appropriate time Youth Maya…"

"No it's fine," Dr. Sullivan interrupts, "What better time than the present? Maya must be wondering why out of all the campers here, these three are in your office."

I have to admit, I was taken by surprise. And she got _extra_ points for not calling me a Youth.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking. That and why drill counselor Richards owns a copy of Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul. You do know 'teenage' waved bye bye to you a looong time ago, right?"

Casey, Adam, and to my surprise Dr. Sullivan stifled a laugh and the drill sergeant quickly hid the book from her desk.

"Well, I can't answer that, but I can answer the first one. You see I'm thinking of opening a practice in Rosewood. My next assignment is there as well and I thought I'd get to know the city through you, if you don't mind. Nothing personal of course, but I want to get to know you guys and let you know that when you leave here if you need to talk, I'll be around," said Dr. Sullivan.

I wasn't having it. "Well I don't think I can help you," I said. As I got up to leave Dr. Sullivan stopped me in my tracks.

"Was Rosewood your least favorite place? Don't you miss it? I'm sure there are tons of things you know about the community that you could share," she said. I turned to face her. I could tell she was sincere, but I wasn't going to be her guinea pig or her guide into the wonderful world of Rosewood High students. So I kept it short and simple, "For a short period time Rosewood was my heaven, but then I was sent to hell. The End." Dramatic, I know. I think this place is starting to mess with me. The old Maya St Germain wouldn't have even humored her. I walked out of the room counting down the minutes until I could talk to Emily.

After what seemed like forever it was my turn to use my cell phone. We were given some privacy. We sat in an office while a sergeant waited outside. As I powered my phone on, the messages poured in. 6 voicemails from Emily 2 from my parents, 1 from my cousin in SF. 8 text messages, 7 from Emily, 1 from an unknown sender. Who does that? I mean, sending a text from a blocked number should be illegal, if not impossible.

The voicemails from Emily were so sweet and it was good to hear her voice again. However, I could tell she was starting to get worried, by her text messages.

**Emily 3: **Hey Maya. You've just left Spencer's and I already miss you like crazy. Call me as you as you can. XOXO

**Emily 3:** Hangin with the girls today but I was no fun. I'd rather be with you. XOXO

**Emily 3: **God when do you get to call home? I need to know that you're ok in there. You are right?

**Restricted: ** Want to talk to your Juliet? Steal your phone and don't get caught. – A

I almost dropped my phone when I read that one. This 'A' person has my number? How did they call my phone from inside the camp? Didn't they just leave pictures under my pillow? This is getting really creepy really fast. Besides, I don't need to steal my phone. I'll call Emily right now. She should be at lunch anyway. Right? Wrong. After three attempts to get a hold of Emily, nothing. I was getting antsy. I wanted to tell Emily so much and it didn't seem like I was going to get the chance.

I was broken from my thoughts when Richards stepped into the room.

"Five more minutes Youths! Let's start wrapping it up."

I stopped her before she left, "Dril serg..I mean counselor Richards. I can't seem to get a hold of my friend. You think I could get a little extra time?"

"First off Youth Maya," she said "I don't know what about your recent behavior makes you think you deserve any favors from me." _Totally_ forgot about the chicken soup thing…damnit! "Secondly, your parents left strict instructions that you not be in touch with anyone except them. Remember Youth Maya, your friends can sometimes be your enablers. Don't let them bring you down." I forced a soft smile onto my face and nodded in her direction. I turned back to my phone ready to type a text to Emily.

Then Richards came toward me, "I'm afraid if you are not going to be using your cell phone to call your parents your phone privileges are over for the day." She had the audacity to snatch the phone from my hands. Just as she did, my phone rang. I saw the picture of Emily and I pop up on the screen. I reached for the phone but Richards snatched it away again. She answered my phone. A very distinct anger built up inside me and a bit of jealousy. Anger for obvious reasons and jealousy because that bitch didn't deserve to talk to Emily.

I could faintly hear Emily on the other end begging to speak to me. Richards told Emily that was not allowed to speak to friends, only family. As Emily continued to talk Richards cut her off and hung up the phone. She has officially lost her mind. "I'm going to remember that," I mumbled. Mental note: find a way to kick the drill sergeant's ass before I get out of here.

Richards called time on the phone calls and we all marched out. I stayed behind to see where her assistant put our phones. This decision was an easy one. If this 'A' person wanted to help me get in touch with Emily, then I'd let them.


	4. Keys & Threats

**Thank you all for you reviews and messages! Glad you're enjoying the story as it unravels!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Keys & Threats**

Getting my cell phone from the assistant's office wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I waited until 1am to try and sneak out of my room. I tiptoed past Veronica who was snoring lightly and cracked open the front door. Too many lights on, not enough places to hide. I closed the door and took one more look at Veronica. Still sleeping. I cracked open one of our windows and slid out of it. For a second I lost my footing and fell to the ground right on my ass. Still haven't been able to get that stain out. As I did something fell from the windowsill and hit me on the head. It was a key with a small box attached to the ring. To what I didn't know, but I pocketed it. There was, of course a note taped to the box that said: Don't say I never gave you anything. – A _Bitch did I ask for anything? _…is what I thought at the time. Little did I know how much help that key would be.

I made it to the office where I phones were kept. I slowly headed to the drawer but once I tried to open it, found that it was indeed locked. I pulled out the key that 'A' left me from my pocket. For a moment I paused. Maybe I was making a mistake. I thought about telling someone about this 'A' person, but whenever I did I thought of what my dad's advice when he dropped me off. I was to stay low, finish the program and go home. But could I do that? Could I really go three months without speaking to Emily? What if she moved on? Absence makes the heart grow fonder but it also makes for one lonely, insanely attractive Emily Fields. I couldn't let that happen. I need to know she'd wait for me. The way I have and always will wait for her.

I put the key in the drawer's lock and opened it. The drawer held an array of file folders with bags of contraband lined up next to each one. Our names were printed on the bags. I sifted through other campers' files until I came across Veronica's. Maybe it was wrong, but I took a peek anyway. Better to know my roommate more than she does. Veronica's file was filled with words like "unstable""methamphetamines" "shut-off" and "loner." Nothing too surprising there, but when I looked at the picture they had on file for Veronica it was of a girl that looked similar to her, but not enough like her. This girl had shorter hair and a bigger nose, but their eyes…their eyes were so similar I figured it must be Veronica. Maybe she's had work done and grew out her hair. I shrugged it off and put her file back in the drawer. I sifted through until I got to my file. I smiled as I pulled it out of the drawer and opened it.

When I opened the folder a note fell out. _Of course_, I thought. Another damn note from 'A.' However , something much more odd was grabbing my attention. My folder had _nothing_ in it. I didn't have a file. There was a picture of me with my name printed under it and some information about me being from Rosewood, but no file. No notes. Nothing. I put the folder back in the drawer, switched my cell phone and charger out with another random camper's, closed and locked the drawer. As I was sneaking out I remembered the note that fell. I reluctantly turned around and grabbed it before leaving the office.

When I got back to my room I checked in on my roommate. Still fast asleep with longer hair and a smaller nose. I've got questions. I went into the bathroom plugged in the charger and turned on my phone. While It was powering on I stared at the thick folder paper that was 'A's latest note. I sighed and opened it. Inside was a picture of Emily and I, but it wasn't like the photo booth pictures. I had never seen this one before. In the picture Emily is kissing me in the cafeteria at Rosewood High. I remember the act, I remember that day. It was the same day I said goodbye to Emily. I had just come to the table where Emily was sitting with Spencer, Aria, and Hannah to ask her if we were still meeting up later.

This thing just gets creepier and creepier. Under the photo was 'A's note, it read: Call her, tell her it's over by end of Me Time tomorrow. You just might shorten your stay at juvie camp. –A

So that's why 'A' wanted me to get my phone back. This bitch has got some balls; I got to give her that. Assuming it's a chick. I don't know any guy that would go through this much effort. The idea of leaving camp early was indeed tempting, but I was worried about Emily. No way could I hurt her like that and even if I explained this whole situation to her would she believe me? Anonymous messages from someone who signs everything with an initial? Nah, she'd never believe me. Plus, I didn't want to be the one to cause that pain on her. She's already been through so much.

Still, I wasn't making the phone call. 'A' was going to have to do better than that.

I took a look at my phone and saw two texts from Emily. I smiled. She didn't give up. She still tried to reach me. The texts said:

**Emily: **Hey babe. I tried to call again today but some woman gave me the same story ur warden did. They blocked ur phone now so I can't even call it. Don't know if you're getting these but if u r, I want you to know I love you. U don't have to say anything, you just need to know that ;-)

She told me she loved me. She loves me. I couldn't wait to tell her the same. Well, I'd have to wait until lights out the next day, but still…The next text I got was from Emily's phone, but definitely not from my girl.

**Emily:** Hi Maya, this is Caleb, I'm a friend of Hannah's. Working on this phone to remove the block, just doing a test. If you get this, send a text back.

I could only laugh at that. Hannah is ridiculous and I think I love her. What's she doing hanging out with geeks that know how to hack a phone in the first place? Doesn't seem very Hannah-like. But hey, whatever got me on the phone with Em was fine by me. I typed a reply text to him, but it didn't go through. So I tried calling him the phone rang a few times then went to voicemail. I could hear my girl's sweet voice on the other end. There was no way I was leaving this in a voice mail so I hung up; impatiently waiting for her call.

The next day I spent the whole of group share making a list of people in Rosewood that I knew whose names started with the letter 'A.' What? Group share is ridiculously boring anyway. At the top of my list was Aria Montgomery. It would make sense for Aria to want to help me and Emily get in touch with each other. She's a great friend of Emily's we've always gotten along. Every now and then, we even dress alike.

Second was Dr. Anne Sullivan. _Highly_ suspect. She shows up the camp sniffing at Rosewood campers? No. Something's up. Dr. Sullivan was sitting in on the group share trying not to take too many notes but failing miserably. When I looked up at her from my list she looked back at me. After a while she shot me a genuine grin and I shot back a not so genuine one. I crossed out Aria's name and circled the good Doctor's.

Me Time came and went and I didn't make the phone call. I wasn't going to lose Emily, not without an all out battle.

I walked with Veronica and Casey back to the hall. Casey asked, "What do you think of Sullivan? She seems like a nice lady." To this, Veronica says, "I like her. She really listens and you can tell she is in it for more than a paycheck. You should give her a chance Maya." I couldn't help but think that I soon would give her a shot. I needed to have a sit down with the Doc.

As we got closer to our room we could see a huge crowd around it. Pushing through the crowd I could hear some counselors talking. As we make it to the front of the crowd I see Dr. Sullivan, Richards, and two other Drill Sergeants facing us, awaiting our arrival. Richards has a huge grin on her face as she says, "Youth Maya! Nice of you to join us." "What the hell are you all doing in here?" I ask. "Well," she says "we received anonymous tip. Seems one of your fellow Youths caught you smoking yesterday." I was completely thrown. Someone in the camp totally lied on me. I stood there shocked and watched as she pulled out a small bag of kush, looked great, certainly wasn't mine. "This is bogus! That's not mine!"

Dr. Sullivan stepped closer to me and said, "Maya, they found it under your mattress. I'm sorry…" "Youth Maya," Richards interrupted "we do not tolerate contraband, you know that. Seeing as how this is technically your first offense we'll let you off a little easy. Kitchen duty for two weeks." Two freaking weeks I had to bus tables and wash dishes. "You look upset," Richards said, "I don't see why Youth Maya. Next time you slip up, we extend your stay. How would you like an extra three months at True North?" I didn't say anything, I stayed quiet. I follow the rules and I laid low.

"Good. Now everyone clear out of here!" Richards screamed at everyone to get out as Veronica and I stood in our room dumbfounded. Veronica began to speak, but I stopped her. I needed to clear my head. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I couldn't believe this was happening. Did Richards plant that shit? Is she that damn crazy? I couldn't stay there an extra three months. This was all so crazy. I stripped and took a shower. When I got out the shower I grabbed some tissue out of the box to remove the rest of my makeup. As soon as I saw the tissue I dropped it and gasped. All I saw was the "-A" written on it. Everything else was a blur as the tissue fell to the ground so I didn't read the rest of the message.

I was officially scared.


	5. Wednesdays

**Here's the latest chapter. Again, thank you all for reading and subscribing. To answer a question, no Maya is not actually my favorite Character. That title belongs to Spencer. BUT I…LOVED…MAYA and thought she was perfect for Emily. Fingers crossed we will see her again! Enjoy!**

**P.S. The next chapter is going to be craaaaaazy. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wednesdays**

I was sitting in my hall's lounge area with A's latest note in my hand. I had just come back from kitchen duty but the note was all I could think about. Even with the stench of soiled water still whiffing at my nose and the uneasiness the wrinkles on my fingers were giving me, all that was on my mind were the two sentences written on this small piece of tissue paper: Wednesday at the water fall after lights out. Be there alone. - A

I couldn't help but think about what my life had become. A month ago I was in my room finishing a roach listening to the mix CD Emily gave me without a care in the world. Hopelessly in love with a jock. Happy. The dreams of Emily that filled my brain when I first spent nights here were long gone and replaced with nightmares of the unknown. Not knowing who to trust or who is constantly watching me and breaking into my personal space to frame and drop notes of instruction. If only I had a time machine…

Sitting in the lounge in deep contemplation, Dr. Sullivan snuck up on me. She sat in the chair across from me without saying a word. I didn't even notice she was there until she cleared her throat. "Are you alive, Maya?" she laughed. "Barely," I replied. "No, don't do that. I've only been here a while and I've already seen quite a few zombie transformations." She was doing that thing where she tried to talk to me on my level. I let her, but kept my distance from the conversation. I still didn't trust her.

"It's Wednesday," I said. "I was just thinking about what I would be doing on a Wednesday if I weren't here." To which Dr. Sullivan asked, "And what would you be doing Maya? You mean to tell me you wouldn't be at home counting down the hours until your next Group Share?" She smiled and I smiled back.

After a small paused I let out a small laugh I didn't know I was holding. "It's 2:20pm. So I would be in band practice right now…" "Oh so you're in the marching band at Rosewood?" "Jazz. I don't march." "My apologies. Please continue," Dr. Sullivan said as she settled more in her seat. "Well I would be in jazz counting down the minutes 'till I saw my girlfriend. I would meet her at her locker. On Wednesdays she had gotten used to me sneaking up on her, kissing her neck…uh standing on my toes of course…and taking her for froyo before going back to my place to make out…and study, of course. Then I would walk her home and kiss her goodnight. As soon as I would get ten feet from her house she would be texting me. Telling me she missed me. Those used to be my Wednesdays."

She sent over that genuine smile again. "Sounds lovely," she said. I went back to starring at the ground. No way could I stay here an extra three months. I was snapped out of my thoughts again by Dr. Sullivan. "What are you doing here Maya?" she said. "You seem to have a level head. I know you don't believe that you need to be here, but have you stopped to think why your parents wanted you here?" I knew why my mom wanted me here. I broke a promise to her. I told her I would lay off. My parents are liberal and all but there was a time where they had to grow up and focus on raising me and my brother. "They just don't want me making any mistakes that could cost me my freedom. So, ironically, I made a mistake and they took away my freedom. Lessoned learned, I guess."

"Has it been?" she said. "Did you really bring those drugs into the camp?" "No!" I snapped. Bringing up that stash brought back 'A' into the conversation and Dr. Sullivan had no idea. I apologized to her for yelling. "It's okay. Maya I believe you to be much smarter than that. I don't believe those drugs were yours. I have noticed your behavior shifting this past week. I can tell something beyond this camp has gotten you a little uneasy." At this I slowly raise my head to look her in the eye. She really doesn't know what's going on, but she really does want to help. Before she got up and left she told me that her door was always open and that she wanted to see me walk out of True North on schedule and better for the experience.

I may have been wrong about Dr. Sullivan but she was still not completely off the hook. Still it was nice to have someone to talk to if I felt up to it. Thinking back on Emily I wanted nothing more than to meet up with 'A' tonight at the waterfall and beat the living shit out of him or her. I decided I would go and put an end to this once and for all.

Me Time was around the camp fire that night. They had refreshments out, smores were made, and kids were actually laughing and having a good time. I couldn't get into it with all that was on my mind. I stalked off and sat on a log by myself trying to plan out my move for tonight. I was done being pushed around and threatened.

As it turned out, this particular Wednesday was sneak the fuck up on Maya day because Veronica appeared out of nowhere sitting next to me on the log effectively scaring the shit out of me. She apologized after she saw me jump back. "You didn't hear me calling your name?" she said. Of course I didn't. I couldn't focus on anything anymore. We sat in silence for a while listening to the sound of crickets and laughter mixed in with the evening breeze. It was almost nice….almost.

"I put that stash under your mattress, Maya." As the words came out of her mouth the anger built up inside and my blood rushed through my veins. I was going to kill her. As I arose she pleaded, "Wait! Please. Hear me out." "Are you kidding? Hear you out? You're 'A'! I don't need to hear anything I'm going to fucking kill you!" I had her backed into a tree at this point. I noticed she was crying. "I'm not 'A' Maya. I'm not." She said this through heavy sobs and tears. I let her go and paced stopping myself from making a mistake and snapping her neck.

"Why, then? Why the fuck would you do that to me?" She sighed and whipped away her tears. "As soon as you got to True North I started getting messages from this person who signed everything with 'A.' She would sneak me some blow in exchange for doing little things for her. Like, hiding a picture of you and your girlfriend under your pillow or hiding that key in the windowsill. The stash though, that was just too far. I said I didn't want to do it and she threatened to expose my drug use at camp to Richards. She actually had picture of me using at camp. Like she knew all along."

I asked Veronica who this chick was and all she said was, "You will find out tonight. You have to be at the waterfall Maya. You have to go. I don't know what it is about you, but she's got it out for you. I've been told that after tonight we will both be left alone. So please, just go. Go and meet with her and end this. I can't….I'm scared."

For a moment I felt bad for Veronica. Not because of this whole 'A' situation, but because she had obviously not kicked her very serious addiction. She seemed to be doing so well when I first got to True  
North. Then I showed up and brought 'A' along with me. Now she's back where she started. I couldn't feel the guilt though. I was angry with Veronica. Angry that she wasn't stronger. That she didn't protect us both from this.

"Veronica," I said "I hope you find away to get clean. I really do. But even after tonight, if we are really rid of 'A' after tonight, don't ever speak another fucking word to me. Understood?" She began to cry again and apologized before returning to the camp fire.

A little more optimistic about my meeting with 'A' I took a sip of my water and headed back to the campfire. I could only hope what Veronica was saying was true, but something told me not to get my hopes up.


	6. Lights Out

**So sorry for the wait! The Mac Book is out of the shop and we on! Plus my recent visit to the PLL set has inspired me. :-) Chapter 7 is already written! Enjoy this one until then! Reviews are FABULOUS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lights Out**

After lights out I laid in my bed for a while starring at the ceiling. If what Veronica said was true, a lot could change after tonight. It was just so hard to get my hopes up about anything. I started to think about the last time I really had my hopes up and was both excited and nervous about something: my first official date with Emily.

Emily asked me out at school in the cutest way possible. She was the queen of the dance around request. She could never ask for something straight out. I wondered if she was like that with everyone or if it was just me. We went to the movies and she told me about her father coming home soon. I was so excited for her because at times her dad was all Emily could talk about. I wanted to meet him and tell him how great his daughter was.

Halfway through the movie, which I quickly realized Emily had chosen completely on purpose, I caught Emily starring at me and not the film. I smiled a knowing smile at her and she bashfully looked away. I tried to give the film some attention but that was short lived. Emily was kissing my neck slowly and I couldn't breathe. It was a bold move for her, but then again, it was a dark theater for a movie _no one_ was watching. I couldn't help but wonder when the day would come that Emily would kiss me in public.

At that moment, I didn't care. Emily moved her lips to mine in the deepest kiss she'd ever given me. The kiss continued to get deeper as her hand moved to my thigh and my fingers met the silky waves of her long flowing hair. Yeah, I felt my popcorn fall and hit the floor. Just…didn't give a shit. Neither did Emily. When we finally broke the kiss I noticed just how high up my thigh Emily's hand was. She suddenly became shy again and I grabbed her hand before she could move it. I kissed it gently and her smile beamed. We decided to leave the movie a little earlier than we had planed. The seats were getting in our way.

I wish I could have that moment back for just one minute. Instead I lay in my bed, took a deep breath and sat up. I took one final look at Veronica. She was awake.

"Good luck, Maya," she said, "I'm so sorry about all of this. Really I am." To which I simply replied, "We've all made mistakes. That's why we are here." As I was opening the window to leave I said, "Don't fucking repeat those mistakes though Veronica. No games." She nodded and laid back down as I crept out of the window, landing right on my ass again. Another pair of jeans ruined.

When I got to the waterfall I was, of course, alone. I took in the serenity that the sound of running water can bring. I began going over the questions I had for this "A" person and calming myself down in the process. I was much more upset than I should be. I need to have a cool head if I was going to get any answers and not just lunge at this jackass as soon as I saw them.

Twenty minutes passed and still no "A." My patience running thin I got up and through the rock I was holding into the water. After the loud splash I heard, "Temper, temper Youth Maya." I turned around to find an average built slim figure in a black hoodie and black sweats dismounting a mountain bike. I laughed, "You should really wear lighter colors if you're going to ride your bike at night. I mean, I get it, you're supposed to be scaring me with this outfit, but honey you could get hit by a car. And _I_ so wanted the pleasure of doing that…plus…you look tacky."

"Funny, Youth Maya. You've always been funny." She then took of the hoodie and I recognized her immediately, but not as I should have, I suppose. She was the girl who left Veronica's room on my first day at True North. "Bangs," I called her.

"Bangs?" she asked, "Seriously Youth Maya? You don't know who I am at all? Were you _that_ high everyday in school? Couldn't see me through the fog?" I was lost. Was I supposed to know this bitch? I mean, if she didn't hang in my circle or wasn't one of Emily's fab four, I wasn't paying attention.

I decided to ignore it because something else was bugging the hell out of me and I had to put an end to it right then. "This conversation is all the way over if you call me Youth Maya again bitch."

She held her hands up in surrender and stepped forward. "I'll drop it, for now. It doesn't matter anyway." She stood for a moment sizing me up. "Sooo…what is all this about?" I asked. She smirked at me. I hated it immediately. She walked around me and stood closer to the waterfall. "I've always loved waterfalls. So peaceful, yet so damaging at the same time. Ever jump off the top of a waterfall and land in its bed? Scariest shit ever, Maya. For a second you think you're going to die. Then you come up for air and breathe heavy. Like you've never breathed a day in your life."

"Where the hell is this going?" I said. She looked so calm and that smirk never left her face. She turned to face me and walked a little too close for comfort.

"Being in love feels the same way. The exact same way." She paused, turned back to the waterfall and then back to me. She was trying my patience and she knew it. "My name is Paige," she said, "I'm on the swim team at Rosewood High, with your ex-girlfriend Emily." It all hit me at once. I had seen her before around school and once at one of Emily's practices. She was that rich snobby bitch that almost hit me one day with her Benz in the parking lot at school.

After getting over this realization, I finally heard that other lil gem she dropped. "Since when is Emily my ex-girlfriend?" Her smile got wider. "See, tonight, Emily is going to call your cell phone. You're going to sound like you're having the time of you're life. Like you're not really missing Rosewood at all. Like…. like you've moved on. Emily will be heartbroken and she too will want to move on. You won't call her again after tonight. You won't hear her voice again. This is the end Maya. No more Emily. No more 'A'."


	7. I Miss You

**As promised here' the next chapter! Again thank you so much for the reviews and messages. Without them, I don't know to keep writing, it's the only way I know people are actually reading this and it's so much fun to read your opinions. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Miss You**

My anger boiled up to the back of my throat. I was pissed that she even had the audacity to say anything she had just said. Then I turned away from her and walked. Killing her would only get me in further trouble and secure my zero chance of ever seeing Emily or my family again. I halted my steps and turned back around to face Paige. She wasn't going to get this out of me easily.

"The fact that you think I would just go along with this leads me to believe you've got some real shady shit up your sleeve. You know I'd make myself a martyr for Emily, so the shady shit must be concerning her and not me." She nodded her head letting me know that I was correct. So I continued, "But what I don't understand is what in the actual fuck makes you think that Emily would give up on me that damn quickly? I sound like I'm having a good time so she's just done with our relationship?"

Again, she smirked and walked closer. "Emily is so much more weaker than you think, Maya. She's beautiful, she's an athlete, she's intelligent, but she's weak. Confidence is what's missing in Emily. She'll just assume you're throwing her away like Allison did." She was right. I did notice that about Emily. Weak isn't the word I'd use. Fragile was more like it, but I didn't mind taking care of her. I loved it.

"This is insane. Why are you doing this to me? The hell I ever do to you?" I asked. "It's not entirely personal," she said "I've loved Emily for ever. She's never really noticed me. Especially when Allison was around. When Allison was around it was like no one else existed. When she went missing, I thought maybe I had chance but a year passed and I couldn't get up the courage. I'm not out and it's still a pretty scary thought for me. Then you moved into Allison's house and gullible little Emily falls for you. For _you._ I just can't take it anymore."

"Sounds like you're the weak one, Paige." I said. She shook her head and looked almost somber as she walked back toward the waterfall. "None of that matters," she said. "I've done what I was told. I deserve this." I asked, "Done what you were told? What the fuck does that mean?"

Suddenly a phone rang; it was Emily's ringtone. Paige pulled my cellphone out of her pocket. I was seriously going to kill Veronica. "Showtime," she said and threw me the phone. I looked at the picture on the caller ID. My beautiful Emily. She'd wait for me, I knew it. I answered the phone:

_Hello Emily_

_Hello Maya_

I could hear her smiling on the other end. I couldn't help but smile myself. I wanted to hold her so bad.

_Are you alone? Can you talk? How are you? Is everything okay?_

I laughed, _Yeah, I'm alone. I'm great. I've met some really cool people here. True North isn't so bad. _

I looked over at Paige who was telling me to wrap it up. I flipped her off and kept talking to Emily.

_How have you been, Em? You good?_

_I'm fine. I've just been trying to get ahold of you. It seems crazy up there. I'm glad you're okay. _

Just then Paige approached me with her own phone out. She showed me the screen and began playing a video on it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a video of me and Emily in Spencer's bedroom, making love. I looked up at Paige and she gave me that damned smirk again. I knew what she was thinking. Emily would be ruined.

A single tear left my eye. I breathed in deep and whipped it away.

_Listen, Em. I have to go._

_Okay. Can I call you tomorrow?_

_Uh, no tomorrow's bad._

_How about Monday?_

_I'll probably just have to call you when I get a chance to sneak away. _

_Okay I understand. I miss you. _

_I miss you too. Goodbye Emily. _

I hung up before I could hear her say goodbye to me. I felt like I was about to break. This was all too much. The tears were flowing freely from my eyes at this point, but I didn't sob, I couldn't. I hated the girl in front of me. I couldn't let her see me break.

"Smart choice, Maya. Look this whole thing between you and Emily was never going to work anyway you know that right? If Pam didn't figure out a way to ruin you, I would have sooner or later. And you know, there's so much more than this tape. It's usually the little things that hurt people the most. Like…I don't know…getting Emily kicked off the swim team, maybe? Or…Oh! Did you know our little Ms Fields was a drinker? I didn't either." She then grabbed my phone out of my hands. "You'll get this back when you complete all of your character building exercises and become a successful Youth." I never wanted to see this bitch smile again, but something was off. She seemed almost sad. Her smirk was different, it was a façade.

"So here are the rules," she continued, "You will have absolutely no contact with Emily Fields for the duration of your stay here at True North. Once you graduate from this fine institution, if all goes according to plan, you will no longer be living in Rosewood. You will join your family wherever they decide to move and you will continue to have zero contact with Emily Fields. In the unlikely event that she gets ahold of you, you will ignore her attempts. Basically Maya…you just have to move on. " As she said those last words, she looked at me. I mean _really_ looked at me like she wanted that part to sink in the most. "In exchange for your cooperation, this video goes unseen and you will never hear from 'A' again." She smiled a little softer this time and began walking back to her bike.

I yelled after her, "You're wrong about Emily! She won't give up on me that easily. She loves me. I know she does. So go fuck yourself 'A'!" She then mounted her bike and looked at me with a new expression, one I couldn't read. All I know is I felt like she didn't enjoy saying the next words she said: "Oh, Maya. I'm not 'A.' I wish it ended with me, but it doesn't. Good luck with camp." Then she rode off and I fell to my knees letting it all out. Had I just lost everything?


	8. Hurt

**Hi ya'll! Hope you enjoyed your holiday weekend (if in the U.S.). Thank you for your messages and reviews, keep em coming! Maya will be out of camp VERY soon and reunited with Emily shortly after ;-)**

**But until then, enjoy 'Hurt' ...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hurt**

It had been a few weeks since I heard from 'A' or Paige and sadly…Emily. Though I was happy to have the luxury of not always looking over my shoulder, I was missing Emily and there was no way for me to reach her. I started to wonder if I made the right decision. Maybe I should have just taken Paige's phone and shoved it up her ass. Who am I kidding…she probably had copies of the video and other things I couldn't even imagine. This whole thing was too deep and I didn't want to get Emily involved in all this "A" mess. If she never had to know about any of this, she'd be better for it. I wouldn't want this person harassing her too. I don't know if she could handle it.

I had been going through days at camp like a zombie. Going from meeting to meeting not really speaking to anyone. Sitting alone at Me Time dodging the guilty glances from Veronica. I still wasn't ready to speak to her. I thought being rid of "A" would bring me some peace, but all I could do was think about Emily.

The other night at Me Time as I was sitting alone by the window reading a copy of _Lolita_. This kid I had seen around named Nathan came and sat next to me.

"Lolita..." he said, "Isn't that about the guy who was perving on his daughter?" I put my book down and looked at him. He was definitely a cutie, but also very much not Emily. The smile he was giving me was too obvious.

"She was twelve and she became his stepdaughter…but essentially yes, this guy's a perv." He laughed and asked why I was reading it, the answer to which I didn't really know. I had read it before a long time ago and recently saw one of Emily's friends with it…Hannah I think…and decided to pick it up again.

"Well, what are you doing sitting alone Maya? I don't usually see you sitting alone," he said. My guard immediately went up. Out the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Sullivan talking to a camper. She spotted me and smiled at me. I turned back to Nathan and said, "So you've seen me? Have you been watching me? I really need you _not_ to do that." He laughed again and said, "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you. It's just hard not to notice such a beautiful girl." He gave me that obvious smile again and looked into my eyes. I had never seen anyone lay it on so thick. He then got up, "Well I'll leave you to your pervert and your helpless little girl." He smiled again and walked away.

Later that night I got to thinking about Emily, as I always did lying in my bed alone.

I remembered our very first kiss, one that I'll never forget. I went with Em to that kid's house party. I picked her up with the top down on my car mostly because I was trying to impress her. There hadn't been many moments when I felt the need to impress someone, but Em was different. On the way to the party she told me she and Ben had just broken up. I promised to show her a good time, insisting that she shouldn't be at home alone at a time like this.

When I got to the party I saw a huge bruise on Ben's face. I made a light joke about it because I didn't really want to know the real reason he looked like he had hit pavement, hard. I figured when Em was ready, she would tell me what happened. In the back of my mind though, I figured he must've done something to deserve that domestic dispute look. And for that reason, he was on my list.

Em needed to talk to her friends so I walked around the party, checking out the house. I ran into some friends from school and hung out with them for a while. I had a few drinks and was relaxing a little. After being hit on by a few drunken jocks I decided to go find Emily and bring her a drink. After snatching her away from Spencer, Emily downed most of her drink and we made it to the photo booth. I was sufficiently tipsy at this point so when Emily made a slight comment about her ever being remotely hideous I told her she was crazy beautiful. I could tell it made her uncomfortable, but she needed to know that. She just had to.

The alcohol in my system had made me brave in ways that I had never been with Emily. I was always afraid of pushing her too hard. But when I put my hand on the back of her neck and she gave me this intense yet fearful look, 'I knew I had to go for it. When we kissed I felt the world leave from under me. She didn't run, she kissed me back. And once we broke away from the kiss she bashfully looked away. Then to my surprise she kissed me again, and again, and again, until we broke away laughing deciding we should leave the booth for food...and more drinks of course. When the pictures weren't there, I was too swept up in love and Bacardi to give a damn. Now I guess I know who took them…

I remembered the time Emily came to see me after my late shift at the cupcake place. I was surprised to see her. She knew I was upset and I figured she'd just run and hide and pretend like our kiss in the booth never happened. But she was there wanting to make sure we were okay. She seemed so nervous. Hands in the pockets of her hoodie, leaning from one leg to the other, slightly stuttering through her sentences. It was adorable. I couldn't stay mad.

That night I told Emily I would wait for her because I cared about her. When I got here, Emily sent me a text that said the same thing. So I held onto that dream. That my girlfriend would wait for me and not buckle in my absence.

The next day at Me Time while I was reading by the window, Nathan approached me again, but this time he didn't speak. He simply sat down next to me, rummaged through his bag and pulled out the last Harry Potter book. He put on a pair of reading glasses and began to read with the most focused look on his face. He was only on chapter one. I couldn't help but laugh, "What? You trying to one-up me on the literary front?" He said, "Excuse me, Harry Potter is up there with Poe, Shakespeare, and whoever wrote that kiddie porn you're reading." I pretended to be hurt and slapped his arm. He didn't retaliate, just kept reading _The Deathly Hallows._

Just then it was mail call. I had already received a care package from my mom the other day so I didn't budge. Then I heard my name. One of the drill sergeants tossed me a small box.

I hesitated opening it because Nathan was in front of me. He said, "If it's cookies I want two. Don't be holding out on me girl." I smiled and said "I'm going to take this back to my room and eat them all alone…like a fatty. You're not invited." He laughed as I got up and left. When I got to my room I set the box down on my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a pep talk. This box was not from 'A' that nightmare was over. This box was filled with brownies from mom, plain boring brownies, not the happy kind.

I went back in my room and opened the box. Inside I was happy to find a stack of brownies. I lifted them up to read the note from my mom. As I opened the paper I was greeted with a brand new nightmare. The note simply read: _Looks like Paige played you. Want to join the A-team?_ Attached was a photo…a photo of my Emily…kissing Paige. There was another photo of Paige and Emily at a park laying down on a blanket and holding hands.

How could Emily forget about me so soon, so quickly, when she's been the only thing on my mind? The tears welt up in my eyes as my anger began to rise. She moved on so fast. Did she really care about me?

Just then there was a knock at my door. It was Nathan. He saw my tears and whipped the smirk off his face. He came and sat next to me on my bed. "What's wrong? Can I help?" he said. I couldn't speak. My heart was broken and I had so many tears in my eyes I couldn't see straight. I was so…numb. Nathan put his arm around me and rubbed my back. He said, "Whatever it is, you'll get through it Maya. You're right, I _have_ been watching you. You're so strong."

I looked up at Nathan and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Before I knew it we were kissing and I was laying Nathan onto his back. Maybe it was a result of my anger, my sadness, my hurt, but mostly…I just needed to feel something.


	9. Suit Up

**hi everyone! here's the next chapter. To answer a question: yes, Nathan is named Nathan intentionally. Good catch! and kudos to everyone who are keeping up with the timeline and noticing the connections to the show. Thanks again for all the reviews! they give me life! keep em coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Suit Up**

It was my last night at True North and I was packing my things together. Veronica was sent home a few days ago so I had been spending most of my time with Nathan. After we slept together I explained to him that I was upset and vulnerable so he shouldn't put too much into us being more than friends. He said he understood, but he certainty didn't act like he understood.

As I was packing up Nathan came by my room. He had picked a handful of flowers and gave them to me. "Something beautiful for someone beautiful," he said. I threw him a bone, "Thanks Nathan. That's really sweet, I'm going to miss your face." He laughed and said "It's going to be so lonely in our little reading nook." I smiled and continued packing. Things were quiet for a while before Nathan spoke up.

"Maya," he said "I know you said we should just be friends and I know you're leaving and everything…" I had to interrupt him. I knew where this was going and although I was still heartbroken over Emily I couldn't let this continue. "Nathan," I said, "You're an amazing guy, but you really don't want to get involved with me right now. You'd be better off focusing on the program. I've got a lot of mess to deal with."

"I don't care Maya!" he said, a little too loud and with a little too much bass in his voice for my taste. "I just want to be with you. I know you're hung up on that Emily girl, but Maya she doesn't want you like I do." I stopped packing and walked over to Nathan. I cupped his face with my hands and he closed his eyes. _God,_ I thought, _I really must've put it on this guy._ "Nathan, It's a no." I wanted to keep it simple and hope he got the picture. He nodded and began helping me get my things in order.

That night I couldn't sleep. My mom said she was picking me up in the morning and taking me back to our new house. Seemed my parents had moved because of a job offer. We wouldn't be far from Rosewood, though. Not that it mattered anymore. Emily wasn't thinking about me. She was thinking about Paige. Still, I was in love. Hurt, but still very much in love.

I remembered a time where I had to comfort Emily. She was scared, confused and felt betrayed when she found out that kid Toby might have killed Alison. We lay in her bed listening to the mix CD I brought over for her. She talked to me about her relationship with Alison for the first time and how Toby picked up on the fact that she was gay so quickly. She felt a bond with Toby that the other girls just couldn't seem to muster, based on their past experiences with him.

As she spoke she lay in my lap and I stroked her hair. I loved stroking Emily's hair. It was always so silky and smelled of amber. I was happy to hold her, to comfort her. I always wanted to protect her. Now that I look back on it, Emily's never really had to do that for me. Maybe I lived a more relaxed life before coming to True North, but I was always the comforter and she always needed comforting.

In the morning I said goodbye to a few friends I had met along the way, Casey being one of them. When I ran into Dr. Sullivan, I was surprisingly happy to see her. I never really got a chance to talk to her in depth about anything. Mostly because I was so guarded at the time.

She approached me and held out her hand for me to shake, "This may sound strange, but I'm happy to see you go Maya." I laughed, "I'm happy to be going. I can't believe it's been three months." "Yeah, time flies when you're 'getting clean' right?" I smiled and her attempt at joking. Dr. Sullivan wasn't so bad. She seemed to really help the kids that went to see her.

"Maya…" she asked, "If you don't mind my asking, did you ever find out about the stash under your mattress." I froze. For a second I had let the thought of 'A' leave my mind, but Dr. Sullivan brought her right back. She had a knack for doing that. I snapped out of my trance and finally responded with a simple "No." She smiled and gave me the number to her new office in Rosewood. She told me to make sure I knew that I could come see her anytime. I wanted that to make me feel safe, but it didn't.

My mom was running late I was starting to get antsy. Then my drill sergeant came to me with a bag in her hands. She had no expression on her face as she handed me the paper bag that contained my cell phone. Paige was the last person I had seen with my cell phone so I was surprised to see it in tact with no new messages.

As I went through my phone I heard a small girl clearing her throat. I looked up to see Mona standing in front of me smiling. "Hey Maya!," she said, "your mom's a little busy so I will be your taxi ride home today. Little blue car to the right. Let's do this!" She began grabbing my bags until I stopped her. "Hold up," I said, " My mom doesn't even know you. _I_ barely know you, Mona. What are you doing here?" Her smile lost it's pep as she said, "It's okay. Just get in the car Youth Maya." She grabbed my bags and walked towards her car.

She called me Youth Maya. How would she even know to call me that? I hesitantly walked to Mona's car and got in the passenger side. "Don't worry so much Maya, your mom is fine. I ran into her at the market and told her I had no problem picking you up and bringing you to your new _lovely_ home." I just starred at her as she drove off.

The car ride was quiet for about twenty minutes, mostly because Mona was going labout 90mph and I feared for my life. Mona spoke up. "So, have you made a decision?" she asked. "About what?" I said. She grinned and said, "About joining the 'A' team of course! Membership is pretty exclusive so you should feel pretty damn unique and special and butterflies and all that shit." She laughed. I was not laughing.

"Look," she said, "What's happening now, is a little worse than what you're thinking. Paige went rogue for a second there. Seems little miss Emily is just too damn irresistible. It was never part of the plan for Paige to actually begin dating Emily. She fucked up. Strange too, Paige was never a weak link. Did you know Paige was the one that got you sent to True North? See this isn't about you Maya. You've got it all wrong. You don't have a stalker named 'A', Emily, Spencer, Hannah, and the teacher's pet Aria have a stalker named 'A'. And you know what? They fucking deserve worse."

I was in complete shock. This was a lot of information to take in. My first reactions were to be completely pissed that Paige was somehow the reason I ended up in True North, but I couldn't breathe when she said 'A' was stalking Emily. That was the last thing I wanted. I was trying my hardest to keep Emily out of this.

"How long?" I asked, "Don't be so cryptic," she said. "How fucking long has 'A' been stalking Emily!" I screamed. I never liked Mona, but now I was beginning to hate her. She stopped at a red light and looked over to me as she said, "Since the day she met you."

I bowed my head in shame. Emily must equate me with everything wrong in her life. If this 'A' person was doing to Emily even half of what she was doing to me, she must be on edge all the time. No wonder I was always the comforter. Why didn't she just tell me?

"Listen Maya," she continued, "you need to make a decision pretty quickly here. Emily has moved on. Not just with Paige, she's with some other chick now ridiculously named Samara. She dumped Paige and started dating a college chick. White girl, blonde hair, rainbow flagger...basically the complete opposite of you. She's done with you and it literally took _nothing_ for her to drop you. I don't know why you would want her back. I'm not supposed to say, but…if you _do_ still want her…joining the team could make that happen. Just look at Paige."

It was official. Mona was a sociopath. I couldn't handle it. She was driving erratically and talking about my life as if it held no importance. Talking about my relationship with Emily like it was some made-for-Lifetime-TV-movie.

"I will say this…and I know from experience….you don't suit up, 'A' wont just leave you relaxing on the bench. Make the right decision." And so I did. As Mona pulled up to my new home, I told her I would definitely join the 'A' team. I told her I'd do anything to get Emily back.

It was bullshit. I was still angry with Emily, but more than that I wanted to protect her. The best was to do that was to be the inside man.


	10. Instructions

**So the premiere was amazement! This season is just going to be cray! Thank you all again for the reviews! Keep em coming! Oh and seriously don't worry too much about Maya dying. For the comments about Maya's bisexuality, yes I am following the storyline of the show _when it comes to her character_. I've never read the books, but one of my favorite lines from Maya on the show was "I know I live my life in the gray area, but the way I feel about you is crystal clear." Gay, straight, bi, whatever, Maya is just Maya and that's what I love about her. **

**Enjoy this chapter! A lot of info drops!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Instructions**

When I got home Mona dropped me off and told me to never speak a word to anyone about 'A' and the A-team. "The rules still stand,  
she said, "you do not talk to Emily. You're a ghost. Stay that way." My mom came out of the house to great me and stood on the porch. Mona waved to her. "Hi Mrs. St. Germain! See, I brought her back in one piece." Then she turned to me and said, "See you soon Maya" and winked at me before she sped off.

"Such a strange girl," my mom said when I reached her on the porch. "You always let strange girls drive an hour out of the city to pick your daughter up from druggie camp?" I snapped. I was pissed at my mom. How could she be so naïve? I was supposed to be the irresponsible one.

"Glad to have you home Maya," she said, "but watch your mouth. Mona said she was a friend of yours from Rosewood. I had seen her around your girlfriend before so it all seemed to make sense. Besides, she's 4 foot nothing, I knew you could take her." She smiled at me and showed me around the house. It was nice. The kitchen was bigger, mom had a space to practice, and my room was much bigger as was my bed.

As I unpacked I went to look out the window of my new room. The street was calm, quiet. A little too quiet. I couldn't help but think of how close I was to Emily and how bad I wanted to just hop in my car, take a trip to Rosewood, smack the shit out of Samar, grab Emily and make a run for it. She could explain her infidelities later…and I could explain mine.

As I began to unpack further I received a text message. I took a look and it was from Mona: **Meet me 2morrow at lunch. Plans to discuss. I'll call you with deets**

You know that feeling you get when you've made a huge mistake? My stomach hurt. I mean I know the whole point was to protect Emily from all this, but I had to wonder what all of this was going to costs me. I probably should have just walked away, but my heart kept me in it. I texted Mona back and told her I'd meet her I placed a frame picture of Emily and I at the park by my bed. I promised to myself to keep her happy, even if she wasn't with me.

The next afternoon I met Mona in the park about four blocks from my house. "Ditching school?" I asked. "Sometimes a girl needs a mid-day vacay," she said. Now, to get down to business. " Mona hands me a typed note that reads: **Welcome to the A-team Youth Maya. I'll be watching you very closely. ** I looked up at Mona who was also reading a piece of paper. "Come with me, " she said. I followed her to her car and we got in. She put the keys in the ignition and turned on the radio. "Of course 'A' doesn't trust you yet," she said, "so don't freak out about getting instructions written on paper. Now that you've had time to sleep on it, I want to show you something. "

Mona then opened up her glove compartment and an insane amount of photos fell out. They were photos of Emily and a Paige throughout their relationship. Their relationship, though short lived, seemed to thrive in my absence. There were also pictures of Emily and a blonde girl around Emily's height. "That's the new chick," Mona said, "Go through those pictures, those two have been getting pretty intimate." I couldn't look anymore. At the first picture of them kissing I dropped the rest to the floor of Mona's car.

"So what?" I asked, "You go around stalking Emily, taking pictures of her every move? What's the point?" "Blackmail, of course," she said, "but I don't take the pictures, I'm not very good with a camera. There's someone else who does that. Someone in the school and close to one of the fab four." I could see it was going to be some time before I could get any real information out of her.

"My point Maya is this, I know you loved Emily, but 'A' needs to know that your purpose in this is not to get Emily back, but to get back at Emily. Understood?"

"Yeah I get it," I said. Mona believed that I wanted to sneak my way back into Emily's life the way Paige did, but apparently that wouldn't fly with 'A.' "You notice the craziest things happen in Rosewood and nobody moves away? A girl comes up missing and it takes a whole year for information to surface…no one really bats an eye. Ian comes up missing, there's a small search, they question the fab four and damn near no one else. Why do you think that is Maya?" I could tell what she was getting at. She didn't need to continue. So 'A' had the cops. I could disappear again.

I asked, "How did Paige get me sent to True North?" She smiled, "You're a little absent minded when you're high Maya. Paige got into your house, and put your little Altoids bin in your bag. We noticed you never smoked at school. You never brought the stuff with you and that just wasn't helpful at all. 'A' needed you out of the picture and of course Paige was more than happy to help. The plan was for you to be caught at school. When Emily's mom found it we kind of freaked out and tried to come up with a plan B, but everything worked out in the end."

I couldn't believe it. I totally got sent to True North by chance. Fucking chance! "I showed you those pictures for a reason Maya. That bitch should pay for the way she dropped you. Hannah is slowly paying for doing the same." "Wait, who did Hannah drop?" I asked. "Me!" she screamed, "and it's all those bitches fault." When she started breathing evenly again and that crazed axe murderer look left her eyes I continued, "So your angle is Hannah, Paige's angle was Emily, what's 'A's angle?"

She looked over at me and shook her head, "Now see, it's those types of questions you need to avoid. Never ask that of anyone on the team Maya and never ask me that again." I sighed, "I don't know what I want. I mean, I want Emily back but I hate her…I hate her so much." Mona smiled, "She'll get what's coming to her. Now let's go. You have two things to do today. When you leave here, go pay a visit to Dr. Sullivan's new office. Make sure _no one_ sees you. Place this bug in her office on one of the shelves. There's a bunch of stuff on there. Should be easy. "

She handed me the tiny device and continued, "Next, Emily's mom is considering moving Emily to Texas." I didn't know how to react to this. If Emily moved to Texas she would be safe, but I 'd probably never see her again. To keep up the façade I simply nodded and waited for her to continue. "We can't have that. An absent Emily is no fun to play with. Someone else is going to leave the note from 'A', but I thought you'd want to handle this part." She handed me a thin envelope addressed from Danby College.

"Seems Emily wrote a fake letter from the coach there about a scholarship so that she could stay. Cute, right? We already know Emily is the weakest link so we figure she's not actually going to mail this thing to her mom. So you just hold onto that. If you get a text tonight from a blocked number, you'll have to drop that letter off on the Fields' porch."

I couldn't believe she was asking, no telling me to go to Emily's house and not ring the doorbell. I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. What if she was inside? I didn't think I'd be able to resist.

"Now get out," she said, "I have to go talk to someone about a pottery class." As I got out the car I took two pictures of Emily with Paige and Samara. I'd have to remember what Samara looked like and as for the Paige picture; I just needed something new to throw darts at.

"Oh and Maya," Mona said, "Most of the girls are pretty easy, but watch out for Spencer. I think she's actually having fun with this. She's like fucking Inspector Gadget out here." And with that she drove off leaving me with a hand of the most random collection of things I've ever held: Pictures of my ex, a note from 'A', a bugging device, and a forged college letter.

So this was my new, sober life, huh?


	11. Stalking

**Hey luvs! here is the latest Chapter. I swear on everything that is holy and amazing that Emaya will be reunited next chapter. Had to get some stuff out of the way first. Side note: have you noticed an increase of Emaya stories on here? I luvs it! Keep it up people! Reviews are love!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stalking**

I planted the bug as Mona or 'A' instructed me to. When I showed up at Dr. Sullivan's office she was pretty surprised to see me. Still, she was very welcoming and warm. I had to admit I was happy to see her. It was nice to see a familiar face, one that wasn't threatening my girlfriend…ex-girlfriend. I talked to Dr. Sullivan about my return and she wanted to know why I came back to Rosewood so soon after getting home. "To catch up with old friends," is what I told her, something I could only wish was true. When she took a phone call I went to her shelf and pretended to graze over her awards and accessory pieces. I planted the bug in a place I hoped she find it, but the damn thing was so small.

I didn't tell Dr. Sullivan much. She asked about my girlfriend and I told her we were no longer together. "Did you being away at camp take a toll on your relationship?" she asked. "If only," I said, "that I could fix. I'm not sure I can help this. I'm not sure I can get her back. She's moved on anyway." "Maya, you're a wonderful person. And if the way you talk about her is any indication of how you treat her, she'll be back in no time. I hope and believe it'll all work out for you." This made me smile. Not because I felt all warm and fuzzy inside and full of hopes and dreams and shit, but because she really had no clue what she was talking about. Still, it was nice to hear some encouragement.

I ended up not having to drop off that letter on Emily's porch. "Someone" else took care of it. All of these "someones" were already pissing me off. About three days later I had to go into Rosewood to meet up with some cop named Garrett. He was very put off by all that was happening. He gave me a disc to give to Mona, but told me not to open it on any computer. "You're Emily's girlfriend aren't you?" he asked. "Ex," I said. He contemplated me answer then shook his head. "A' is one cold bitch. Is that why you're here? You know, you should let it go. If you want revenge on Emily, I mean. All of this…it isn't worth it. Trust me." I wasn't ready to trust him just yet so I told him Emily deserved everything she got. He didn't need to know the truth.

It was crazy just how easily these people could manipulate and control situations. The plan for that night was to somehow sabotage a fashion show that Emily, Spencer, Hannah, and Aria would be participating in. They would be wearing dresses that belong to Alison as a tribute to her thrown by Alison's mother. What got me was the attention to detail. Video feed strategically placed in the show during the Alison segment and candles that were formed to show the letter 'A'…if you paid attention of course. I still wasn't sure who all was on the 'A' team, but it had become clear that this was not just a show starring Mona and co-starring a psychotic Paige.

When I left my rendezvous with Garrett, I had every intention of going home. Instead I ended up driving around Rosewood in circles searching for Emily. When I made it to her house I saw the Toyota she won parked outside. For a moment, I smiled and the butterflies crept up on me, but then…I saw Samara's car parked on the street. I had recognized it from one of Mona's photos. I saw a figure and a brief flash of blonde hair pass by Emily's window and all the happy drained from my body. Until, I saw Emily. She came to the window where her dresser was wearing a beautiful blue dress. My eyes began to water at the site of her. When she laughed at something that no doubt Samara said, I had to look away. She wasn't mine any more.

I went home and laid down trying to clear my head. Seeing Emily so happy with someone else was heartbreaking. I wanted a joint more than anything…well almost anything. I knew where I could get at least a dime bag, I knew who to call, but I couldn't do it for some reason. My other vice? Shopping. Probably the only girly part about me is my fashion sense. And when I'm down it's either a toke or a tote. That night I just the guilty pleasure of shopping online. I needed some new black boots anyway. Hiking up heels and drudging through obstacle courses had completely ruined mine. So, I bought some newer, cuter black boots online and took a nap.

I woke up to the sight of my mom standing over me shaking her head. "You need a part-time job," she said "since when do you nap during the day?" I sat up in my bed and giggled. "Mom," I said, "I've been out all day feeding the chickens, cleaning the horse shoes…" She interrupted me and said, "You're jokes used to be funnier. You're losing your touch My-Pie. Dinner's ready." I smiled at the use of my childhood nickname. It made me feel normal again and I was actually excited to have dinner with my mom.

After dinner, I returned to my room and realized I had left my phone up stairs. I had three missed calls from Nathan, the boy from camp, and I had one new text from a blocked number. The text read: **You should be more careful Maya. Stalking Emily isn't becoming of you. -A**

I instantly panicked. My phone rang and scared the shit out of me. It was Nathan. I chose to ignore it, I had to find out what was going on. I called Mona twice before she picked up. "What?" she murmured, "I kind of can't talk right now." "What's going on with this text I just got from 'A'? I know you know Mona!" I yelled at her. I was on edge. Someone was watching me, and that sure as hell wasn't a part of the plan. Worse than that, I may have endangered Emily. Mona said she'd call me back in ten minutes.

An hour later she finally called and said, "What the hell were you doing at Emily's house today?" "I was only there for a second," I said, "what? An entire 'team' of stalkers and I have to stay at home?" I could hear Mona sigh on the other end. "Did you talk to her?" she asked. I told Mona that Emily didn't even see me. No one did. "Wrong," she said, "A' saw you and Emily's going to pay for it. Emily has a big swim meet coming up…she's not going to make it. It's actually pretty clever. She's going to take steroids and not even know it. Classic."

It was obvious Mona was smiling, happy with the recent developments. "Sometimes we give them what the want, just so we can take something else away," she said. She then hung up and I slowly put my phone down on my bed. I had screwed up Emily's swimming career with ten minutes of stalking.


	12. Spa Days

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Emaya reunites! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Spa Days**

My suspicions were right. I had totally screwed Emily out of her swim meet. She used so much of the cream that was switched out that she got an ulcer and ended up hospitalized. I felt like shit on top of shit. All I wanted was to hold her and tell her I was sorry. Sorry that I couldn't even go two weeks without seeing her. Sorry that by trying to help her I ended up hurting more than I ever have. I had to make it up to her. I decided to lay low. I ignored Mona's calls and texts and went to school everyday as if nothing happened.

One of her text said something about breaking up Emily and Samara because Emily was too "content". Not happy, just content. And 'A' wasn't happy about that so Samar had to go. IT was just so fucked up. No, I didn't want Emily with Samara, but if that chick was giving her any kind of peace I couldn't be the one to snatch it away. I had already done too much damage.

Then, about a week later, I received a text from Mona that I couldn't ignore.

**Mona: Ur going to luv this one I promise. Call me!**

My curiosity _always_ got the best of me. Hell, that's how I ended up with Emily in the first place. And since I knew this text from Mona would have something to do with Em, I gave her a call.

"What is it, Mona?" I asked. "Oh so you've come back from the dead I see?" she replied. I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. I could hear some chatter in the background. There were sounds of a boy and girl arguing. "What's up with the lovers quarrel in the background?" I asked. She then screamed for the two to shut up and said to me, "That's nothing you need to worry about. You missed the Samar break up! That was fun…and easy. Bitch just wasn't a fighter at all. Anyway, all you need to worry about is getting your hands around Emily's neck. Interested?"

Of course I was interested! If I wasn't, it'd be someone else with his or her hands around Emily's neck and I couldn't let that happen. I told Mona I was down and she told me the details. Seems Hannah gave Em a certificate to get a massage and Em had finally made an appointment. It was sickening. Mona knew exactly what time Emily's appointment was for, who her masseuse was going to be, and what type of massage she had ordered. Still, I was happy Mona called me about it. I decided I needed to stay on her good side.

As I stood outside of the spa suite, knowing that Emily was inside, my stomach began to turn. My instructions were to slightly choke Emily until she passed out, and then leave the letter 'A' somewhere in the room where she could find it. Obviously that was going to happen, but my nerves still got to me. All Emily had to do was look up and she would see me, in a black hoodie and completely freak out. I took a deep breath and walked in the room.

Thankfully, Emily was already laying face down on the massage table with her bare back exposed. Good God, that girl's back. Perfectly sculpted, perfectly tanned, perfectly beautiful. I hadn't been this close to Emily in a very long time so naturally I was a little turned on. _Kind of_ wanted to take her right there on the table. Instead I kept my cool and rubbed the oil on my hands. After all that Emily had been through, she deserved much more than this massage, but I'd make sure she enjoyed the shit out of it.

And she did. Emily enjoyed every second of it. When she let out a small moan I began to silently cry. I wanted this. I wanted my Emily back. I began to think up scenarios in my head: Me cheering Em on at a swim meet, Em cheering me on at a concert, breakfast with Em, breakfast in bed with Em, multiples with Em…

I shook out of my fantasy and finished up Em's massage. I wrote the letter 'A' on a glass of water by the table. That way if 'A' was listening in on Em's conversations, she would hear her say that the letter was there and assume than I had followed the rest of the orders. Thank God for condensation because I COMPLETELY forgot my pen. Before I left, I kissed my hand and placed it on Emily's back. I made a hasty exit hoping she wouldn't get up.

When I got to my car I began to cry harder than before. She was so close yet so far away. I drove off crying before anyone could see me. When I got home I got a text from a blocked number that read: ** Nice work Maya. You passed. Stay tuned. –A**

So the bitch was testing me. Wanted to make sure I wouldn't roll Emily over and tell her everything. Truth was, I didn't know enough. I knew about Mona, Paige, and a guy named Garrett, but not enough. I still didn't know who 'A' was.

The next morning my phone then rang, it was Mona. It was then that a scary realization hit me: I needed new friends in this new town. When Mona is the only person you talk to on a regular basis, your mind starts to slip. Mona asked how everything went at the massage parlor. I told her it went fine and that when I left, Emily was sound asleep. It was_ half_ true.

Mona then said we had some work to do this week. "Seems you scared Emily a little too much. Her and the other liars finally told the good Dr. Sullivan about the 'A' presence," she said. I was silently proud of Emily for finally being brave enough to talk about this to someone. Especially since I found out that this had been going on for over a year now. On the flip side, I feared for Dr. Sullivan. If these people had anything to do with Allison, they could make her disappear too. I asked Mona what the plan was.

"We're going to have to do clean up work," she said, "First, obviously Sullivan's got to go. Then the liars have to pay. Hannah's dad is getting married this coming week. 'A' says we're making Hannah put a stop to the wedding." "Wait," I interrupted, "how does the hurt Hannah? She hates her new stepsister and that whole family. Doesn't she want her dad back with her mom?" "That's our point," she said, "give them something they want that only screws them in the end. As much as Hannah doesn't want that marriage to happen, she doesn't want to be the one to stop it and ruin her relationship with her fath…are you keeping up?" "I get it," I said, "just fucking continue already!" "That's my girl," she said, "so there's that…for now. The liars are preoccupied with trying to solve Allison's murder so that's a good distraction. They're so far off, it's cute. For now, the main thing is getting Sullivan out." "How do we do that?" I asked. "You leave that up to me," she said, "but if I call you at like 3am and I need you to help me get rid of something big…just…answer your phone. Goodnight Maya."

What…in the actual…fuck….?

* * *

**Hey, I said they'd reunite…didn't say in which scene…hehe that's the NEXT chapter. Scouts honor**


	13. Hello Emily

**Hello luvs! thanks so much for the continued support of this story. I've noticed more Emaya stories on here now and think that's excellent! Your reviews are love! Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hello Emily**

I figured I needed to come up with a way to scare Dr. Sullivan before Mona jumped on her idea of simply getting rid of her. Before I got off the phone with Mona she told me she was going to email me some files. I was going to get a couple of videos and some MP3s. The MP3s would be of Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hannah and their different sessions with Dr. Sullivan. The one marked red was from that same morning where they told Sullivan about 'A.'

I opened up my laptop and checked my dropbox. Sure enough all the files were there. There was a video with that cop Garrett, Spencer's sister's ex-boyfriend Ian, and Spencer's sister Melissa. They were in my old bedroom, Allison's old bedroom, and Melissa looked pissed. She kept asking where Allison was and screamed at the other two in the room. I turned the video off afraid of what I would see, but suddenly my radar was up about Melissa. I wondered how much of this Spencer knew. Mona did say Spencer was pretty snoopy. I'd have to ask about that later, but at that moment I decided to keep and eye on Melissa and try to keep Emily away from her.

I listened to the recording of the session in question. They all seemed so scared. I felt like shit being apart of this, but it was necessary. I had to keep Emily safe. After listening to them spill about the various things 'A' had done to each of them my desire to protect reached beyond Emily. Her friends were in real danger and they'd only ever been great to me. I'd have to look out for them too as best I could. Still, priority number one was always Emily.

I came across a file labeled "Sullivan-Fields_Solo_ Session." I starred at it for what felt like 20 minutes. Part of me really wanted to listen to it, to find out where Emily's head was at, and mostly to see if she still harbored any feelings towards me. After my inner battle I decided it would be too intrusive of me to listen to Emily's session with Dr. Sullivan. I deleted the file off my computer so I wouldn't be tempted. When it was gone I pulled the file of the confessions session into iMovie and looped a line from Dr. Sullivan where she says "And I'm the only one you've told about this?" 'A' was obviously watching me closely so I'd have to do something to prove I was still onboard. I turned the clip into an mp3 and sent it back to Mona suggesting that she call Dr. Sullivan from the blocked number and play it for her. I had an ulterior motive. I didn't want Dr. Sullivan run out of town. I kind of needed her. Dr. Sullivan was in no way a stupid woman. I figured she would hear the recording, realize her office was bugged, inform the police and maybe, just maybe they would be able to link this whole thing back to Mona, back to "A."

I received a text from Mona almost immediately: **This is going to scare the faux Chanel skirt off of Sullivan. Still, it's a little soft 4 my taste. If it doesn't work, we'll go to plan B. ;)** I said a little prayer for Dr. Sullivan praying that whatever God she worshiped was watching over her. I then laid down for a nap. I put my ear buds in and blasted "Melt My Heart to Stone" by Adele. It seemed fitting in my current Emaya situation. I laughed when I thought of the first time Emily called us "Emaya."

Emily and I were having lunch at school the same day I was supposed to go to her house for dinner with her parents. I was excited to get to know Emily's dad more and to show Pam that she didn't have anything to worry about. I was good for Emily. We sat in our usual spot and I could tell Emily was still nervous. "Em," I said, "Sorry about joking around earlier. It's seriously going to be okay. I'm not going to say anything crazy around your mom. I know how to 'adjust' myself." Emily giggled sweetly and said, "I don't want you have to adjust yourself. That's the point. I want you to be yourself and I want my mom not to judge you as soon as she sees you. But that's not what's going to happen. You're going to show up and my mom's going to berate you with questions about your values, hoping you slip up and say something that offends my dad so that she can have him on her side." She then sighed deeply and said, "I just want to apologize in advance for my mom's ignorance." I laughed; she was cute when she was nervous. She was cute when she was…anything really, but especially when she was nervous. I reached out and grabbed Emily's hand and said, "I will be fine. You know why?" she shook her head smiling softly, "because I'll be sitting next to you." Her smile grew and my heart skipped a beat. "We're a team," I said, "Emily and Maya. Unstoppable and Pam-proof." She laughed lightly and said, "Emily and Maya. Oh my God! EMAYA!" I laughed…hard. "So now we're a lame ass celebrity couple?" I asked. She smacked my arm and kissed my cheek. I blushed…I never blush.

I started to doze off during the bridge with Adele's sweet voice filled with angst and gorgeousness lulling me to sleep. Just before I could fall asleep, I felt my phone buzzing beside me. I rolled my eyes. If this was Mona or 'A' disrupting my pity party I was going to scream. I picked up my phone leaving my ear buds in because I had no intention of answering Mona's call and brought it up so I could see the caller ID. It was Emily. I did a double take, closed my eyes and opened them again. It was still Emily. My palms became sweaty and I couldn't breathe or feel my heart beating. I ripped my ear buds out and hit 'Answer' on my phone.

I don't know why, but I wanted to hear her voice before I said anything. So I waited. "Hello?" she said, "Maya?" It was her, it was definitely Emily and she was definitely calling me. I let a breath out and replied, "Um…Emily?" I heard her let out a similar breath on her end. "Hi Maya. Yea, it's me. How are you? Am I interrupting you are you free?" She was rambling which meant she was nervous…which meant she was cute. I smiled, "No..no! I'm…I was just lying down for a little bit. How are you Emily?" "I'm okay. I was just…wondering if maybe you had some time to meet up and grab dinner or something. So you know…so we could catch up?" She wanted to meet me. I instantly became aware of the fact that my phone was probably bugged and 'A' or Mona or Paige or Garrett or even fucking Melissa Hastings was listening to this phone call. Then I realized I had been quiet for maybe too long. "Please Maya," I heard "I just…I really want to see you. I really want to talk to you. Please." "Yes," I said, "yes…I…yeah, let's meet up. When were you thinking?" "Tonight," she said. I laughed out of instinct. Emily was very impulsive. If something was on her mind, if ever she wanted to do something, it had to happen right away. I was down for that. I was always, always down for that. "I think I can do that," I said.

Emily told me where she wanted to meet and I remembered the place. I didn't tell her I had moved about 45 minutes out of town. I would wait until we were in person for that. If my phone was bugged I'm sure 'A' wouldn't be happy about me telling Emily where I lived let a lone meeting with Emily in the first place. I got up out of bed and showered. I spent a little too much time finding something to wear. After fussing and tearing my room apart I made my way to Rosewood to meet Emily.

On the way to Rosewood I received no text messages from 'A' or from Mona. I breathed a little easier but still parked my car two blocks away from the restaurant. The ever-punctual Emily was already at the restaurant when I arrived. I watched her for a while before stepping in. The waiter came to take my place setting away and snapped Emily out of her thoughts. She looked amazing…amazing and nervous. As soon as I stepped in she looked up and saw me. Her smile was so bright and wide that mine had no choice but to mirror it. After what felt like an eternity my legs began to move and I sat down at her table. My smile never left my face and neither did hers.

"Hello Emily," I said.

"Hello Maya," she bashfully replied. I fell in love all over again.


	14. Fishing

**Hope everyone in the US had a great 4th! Enjoy chapter 14, it's longer, it's the rest of the dinner date. Side note: Whomever that Anon is that went through this story and left a review for each chapter as they read, I laughed...my...ass..off. Love all your reviews! They motivate! Let me know what you think of this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fishing**

Emily and I sat and gleamed at each other but it wasn't awkward. I was instantly comfortable and just happy to be in her presence. We didn't have to say anything to cover our silence. It was nice. I was nervous anyway. I wanted to be able to trust Emily again. I was hoping she would tell me everything I already knew; about her mom, about Texas, about her girlfriends, and about 'A'.

She started off well. Telling me she was now living with Hannah and that her mom had moved to Texas to be with her father. When the waiter returned and Emily began to order I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. It was like she was moving in slow motion. I watched her lips move as she ordered and wanted nothing more than to reach over the table and kiss them softly.

It was a while before I realized Emily was looking back at me, blushing. She had caught me starring. I ordered my food and an coffee. Emily then asked how long I had been in town and I told her two weeks. I told her what county my family had moved to but not the city…not yet. I could tell Emily was nervous. She was averting her eyes, but trying hard not to do so. So I tried to keep the conversation going, asking questions to get her to bring out more truths about her life without me.

"So your parents moved to Texas, but you stayed here. Mom must trust you these days," I said. Then I followed with about the corniest joke I could tell: claiming Pam placed a bug in the awkwardly placed potted plant on our table. Remember how small the bug was I placed in Dr. Sullivan's office, I wondered if 'A' had in fact placed one in the sunflowers. "My mom's not like that anymore," Emily said after graciously laughing at my attempt at humor. "She's really come around to me being…me." I was extremely happy for Em. She couldn't stop smiling and I know Pam's acceptance had much to do with that. No matter my feelings towards Pam I had to be grateful that she'd mended things with Emily.

I went back to fishing and asked Emily what made her decide to call me now. Although I knew exactly what it was, I wanted her to tell me. I wanted her to tell me everything so that I would be forced to tell her everything. If Emily were completely open with me, I'd have to do the same. "When you were still here I was not in a good place," she said. "There were things…people I was afraid of." I knew she was talking about me and I admitted that to her, but I also knew she was talking about 'A.' I wasn't ready to admit that, but it brought my entire mood down…all the way down.

Then Emily went into ambitious jock mode spewing new, absolute truths. Truths that I'm sure not even the A-Team was aware of, truths that I wasn't ready for. Emily wasn't afraid anymore. She was sorry that she was once afraid of me. She was ready to move forward and make real plans. It was all too much. Yes I wanted Em, badly, but I wasn't ready for her to want me back yet. I was on the A-Team and no matter what my intentions were, if she knew about that, she'd hate me. To hear her talk so seriously about us suddenly scared me and I told her so. "Am I?" she said. I placed my hand on hers in an attempt to calm her. I was scared, but staying. Definitely staying. I told her, "Relax. I'm not leaving before I get my calamari." My gaze never left hers; hoping she would get the hint. Em knows damn well I'm allergic to fish.

As I pulled my hand away she reached for it, cupping and caressing it with her own. She was doing this in public, outside of school, outside of the protection of her friends. It was big. Emily had definitely changed and I was falling hard. Still, she hadn't told me much. So I put my bait on the hook and went fishing again. "How is everyone? Spencer, Hannah, Aria? Is Spencer still seeing that cute country club guy?" "No!" she said "She's actually dating Toby now! Crazy right?" I pretend choked on my coffee. "Toby? That's insane!" "I know," she laughed "As it turns out he didn't have anything to do with Alison. He was innocent and he and Spencer just…got closer." I wondered how that made Emily feel. I know at one point she considered dating him to help push her feelings for me away.

So I pressed, "Well I guess that means Toby is no longer competition, huh?" Her smile fell, as she said, "No he's not He never was really. But Maya…" she was hesitating. I could tell she was going to tell me about Samara and Paige. Well I hoped, she would. I waited impatiently. "I have dated since you left," she said. I let out a small breath. "I dated a girl on my swim team." I then asked a question to which I truly didn't know the answer: "Why did it end?" She said, "I ended it because she was in the same place as I was when I was with you…and I couldn't go back there." She chuckled, "And actually she was little crazy. Before we started dating she tried to drown me. I thought I was alone and went swimming and when I came up for air she was there, holding my head under water." I was going to fucking kill Paige. Bitch tried to drown Emily? Emily had no idea just how much in danger she actually was that night, but I did. I made a joke about it to Emily as to not alarm her.

At that time the waiter brought pastries to our table. I picked one up and found a ring underneath it. This wasn't some crackerjack box prize either. This thing was shining! I figured the waiter brought us the wrong food until I looked at Emily and she was staring at the ring look more nauseous than I'd ever seen her. She couldn't speak; she just kept staring at the ring then back at me, then the ring again. Then it hit me: 'A' put that damn ring there. It was the ring Spencer pawned. The one Mona once told me she had to buy from the pawnshop. Emily looked sick to her stomach because 'A' had just crashed our reunion. Emily's phone rang and she got up from the table. I put the ring on my finger just to feel it. Just to feel what it would be like to be Mrs. Maya Fields.

I looked up at Emily and heard her say Dr. Sullivan's name. At the same time I heard my phone buzzing in my purse. I sighed deeply. I was thankful for the small amount of time Emily and I had together that didn't involve The A-Team, but reality had just kicked us both in the face. I wondered if it hadn't, would Emily have continued and told me about Samara? Would I have told her about Nathan? About 'A?'

Emily returned to our table and apologized for having to cut our dinner short. She put money on the table and we walked outside. She offered to walk me to my car, but I declined. She smiled sadly at me as she said, "I'm so happy you're back Maya. It's just…I feel so much like…like me whenever you're around." I smiled and bowed my head. The only girl in the world who could make me blush was working overtime. "I need to see you again," she said. We made plans to meet up next week. I still wasn't ready to show her where I lived so I promised to come by her house. She kissed my cheek and lingered there before she pulled away realizing that I wasn't going to kiss her. It was very reminiscent of the first time we almost kissed in front of my old house. The first time I met Emily.

When I made it to my car I finally checked my phone. I had one new text message. I didn't need to guess who it was, but I still hesitated reading it. My lovely evening with Em was ruined and my future sure as hell wasn't bright. I opened my phone and read the message, but surprisingly, it wasn't from 'A.' It was from Mona: **Call..Me..NOW**

I called Mona right away, ready for my punishment. When she answered she said, "Maya you disappoint me," she didn't say anything else so I played dumb. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't," she said, "If anything you should know by now that I'm not an idiot." I remained silent. "Now listen," she continued, "You are incredibly fucked, but not as much as Emily is. It's becoming too difficult to control that one. Not as bad as Spencer of course, but for whatever reason Emily is starting to grow a pair. Not okay." "What is going to happen?" I asked. She suddenly got angry, "Okay, so obviously I'm not going to tell you that shit now, Maya! What was your plan, huh? The fuck were you thinking…" I interrupted her, suddenly growing my own pair, "Watch your mouth bitch! I'm not Paige…address me like you have some damn sense! I didn't tell Emily anything now did I? I could have but I didn't. I'm not done with her yet."

Mona was silent; stunned I'm sure. "Why didn't you tell me about your plans to meet with Emily? You can't just go off the grid like that Maya. That's how Paige got caught up. Everything has to be approved." "Approved by who?" I asked, "I'm tired of answering to someone I can't even fucking see. It's stupid. When 'A' decides she wants to meet me, I'll let her in on what I'm up to. Until then, guess what?" "Okay, okay, look…" she said, "whatever plans you had for Emily don't matter anyway. Emily's out just like the doctor." "What are you talking about Mona?" I asked. "Let's just say Emily isn't going to make it to see Hannah ruin her father's wedding. Consider that kiss on the cheek your last. "

I got lucky. Mona would go back and tell 'A' I hadn't gone rogue completely and possibly get me closer to this mystery person. But, and this was a very big but, the stakes were higher than ever. They planned to kill Emily and I had to stop them without letting them know I was playing both sides. A challenge I was willing to accept.


	15. Innocent

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay I kind of struggled writing this one and the next one. Want to make sure I get it right for you guys. Hope you like! You're reviews are awesome! I love to read your theories! This one's a bit long so settle in...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Innocent **

The next week I was pretty much on edge, though I tried to keep my cool in front of Emily. Monday morning I got a text from Mona that said: **Doctor's out. 1 down. One 2 go.** Before I lost my nerve I put Mona's number in and called her.

"You know how creepy it is to call someone who _just_ texted you? Don't get creepy Maya I was just starting to like you," she said.

"Ha…ha," I replied sarcastically. "So what happened to Sullivan?" I swallowed hard fearing the worse before I continued with, "Is she dead?"

"We really shouldn't talk about that over the phone. Safety first," she replied.

"Right," I said. "So when does Emily expire?"

"Soon," she said, "I'll keep you posted on that. I don't know the details yet, but I'll let you know. I'm sure you'll want to be there."

"Yeah definitely," I replied, "but I don't understand why 'A' won't just let me handle this. I mean, don't I deserve that much after 3 tragic months at True North?"

"You're really over her? Like truly over and ready to let that nosy bitch drop?" she asked with so much hate in her tone.

"I don't want to have to think about her anymore," I said. It was half true. I wished all of this was over, that I didn't have to constantly worry about Emily's well being. I wished we could just…be. Mona was quiet for a few seconds. I began to think my response wasn't quite enough.

"I'll have the conversation. "A' might deprive you of the advanced screening, but you won't miss the premiere."

With that we got off the phone and I felt like I needed to see Emily before all of this went down. I needed to see her alive and well. I needed to make her laugh and smile.

I also wanted to make it clear to her that we needed to take things slow. I didn't want to hurt Emily and at dinner it seemed like was ready to move in, adopt a child, buy a dog, and put a ring on it. Don't get me wrong, I _loved_ the idea, but our lives were much more complicated than that.

I texted Emily and asked her if she wanted me to come over that afternoon. Her response was sweet: **Of course! I'm w the girls now but I'll be at Hannah's at 12. Come by then…I really can't wait to c u. **

I responded and told her I'd be there. I packed my purse and threw in the ring 'A' had planted at our dinner. I was going to give it back to Emily knowing that Spencer desperately needed it back in her possession.

When I made it over, Hannah greeted me at the door and enveloped me in what felt like a 2-minute hug. I asked her if Emily was around, knowing she was because I saw her car parked on the street. "

Yeah," Hannah replied, "she's upstairs, but I want to talk to you first."

"Okay," I said, a little nervous, "What's up?"

"First, let me warn you. I specifically told Emily to dress cuter because you were coming over. But the oversized gray top never left her body. And _as soon_ as I finally get through to her the doorbell rings and you're here! It's like you have ESPN or something."

"ESP," I corrected with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, "Secondly, I want to tell you how happy I am you're back. We all missed you and Emily has been grinning like an idiot at the smallest mention of your name. She needs you, you know. To be happy."

I smiled a deep warm smile at Hannah. I was glad to hear that Emily was happy and that my presence was the cause of that happiness. Still, there was some much to talk about. She was still holding back from me as I was her. We definitely need to talk this out. I walked up to Hannah's room, Hannah in tow, and found Emily sitting on her twin-sized bed. She smiled wide when she saw me and got up to hug me hello. I sat down on the bed next to Emily, but before we could speak Hannah broke in with questions about True North. I was willing to humor her, but Emily had other plans. She asked Hannah to leave so that we could be alone. Before Hannah left she mentioned the boots I had bought online. That put me a little on edge because those boots were 'this season' as she put it and were pretty rare. I was supposed to be keeping a low profile and probably shouldn't have worn them around the girls. Easing my nerves, Emily lit a fire under Hannah and she finally left the room. I remembered what she would be faced with soon and wished her luck at the wedding. A part of me wished she didn't stop her father's wedding, that _someone_ would be brave enough to defy 'A', to call her bluff.

I told Emily she had great friends, which was something I didn't have any more. Ever since True North and everything that followed I had become sort of a loner; afraid to get too close to anyone and afraid of revealing too much. At the mention of starting over as friends, Emily visibly tensed up. Apparently being friends was not in her plans.

"I don't know this Emily," I said. I wasn't completely lying my ass off. I knew the girl sitting in front of me; she was my girl, my Emily. But I didn't know the girl who dated Paige, who dated Samara and still had not told me about that relationship. I didn't know the now strong and confident Emily who was undressing me with her eyes while I spoke with Hannah.

"I'm sure you'll like her," she replied.

"I'm sure I will, but I want to make sure she still likes me," I said. I don't know why the fuck we were talking in third person as if we weren't sitting across from each other, but it made me laugh inside. I'll never forget how adorable she looked. I was so glad she didn't change out of that over-sized gray t-shirt.

I gave Emily Melissa's ring and I could see the relief rush over her face. I was happy that I could be of some help. I stayed and spoke with Emily for about an hour or so. She finally told me about Samara and more about her mom, Hannah's new boyfriend being the one who hacked her phone so she could call me at camp, how Aria was dating my old English teacher Mr. Fitz, she told me everything…well almost everything. She never mentioned the tormenting factor in her life: 'A'. I liked to think that being with me washed 'A' from her mind, but that was just wishful thinking. I tried to give her a segue into telling me about 'A.'

"So," I said, "I know why it ended with Paige, but what about Samara?"

Emily hesitated. She shifted and looked down at her nails. It was her tell. I knew she wouldn't tell me the truth. I would rather her not have to lie to me.

"It's okay," I said, "If you don't want to talk about it."

"That's not it," she said, "It's not like I was deeply hurt or in love with her or anything. I just don't think it's important enough. I only want to be here, with you."

My grin turned into a full smile as I said, "I've missed you."

"You have no idea," she said. After we starred at each other grinning for an entire light-year Em finally said, "An innocent kiss right now is completely out of the question, right?"

I suddenly felt a brush of heat over my chest as Emily hungrily looked down at my lips and caressed my hand in hers. I saw her lick her lips and almost lost my composure. I wanted nothing more than to fall back and let Emily have her way with me. Confident Emily in bed was something I didn't want to pass up. No, seriously, Hannah be damned, Jesus himself could walk in on us and I wouldn't have noticed. _But, _ I snapped out of it and told Emily we should take it slow. "If I recall correctly," I said, "we've never perfected the 'innocent' kiss." She laughed and said, "Yeah…I don't know what I was thinking. I basically molested you in a movie theater and we've had sex on my best friend's bed. We're not too good at innocent." I laughed because she was right and I fucking loved that about us.

Emily got a text from Spencer and said she'd have to go soon. She was going to hop in the shower and head to Spencer's for something urgent. I instantly knew it was 'A' related and my mood changed a little. Emily hugged me goodbye and kissed my cheek. I said a quick goodbye and an extra 'good luck' to Hannah. She would need it. I got in my car and noticed a small porcelain doll suddenly in my passenger seat. Scared the shit out of me. It was so fucking creepy and pale and….and…creepy. A second later I got a text: **Well aren't you in the right place at the right time. Put that doll in Emily's back seat. Don't let her see you. Text Mona when you're done. – A**

I picked up the doll and examined it. The bottom of the doll had a bugging device like the one I put in Sullivan's office. I opened the battery compartment, ran through its hair, looked under its clothing, etc. I was checking for something that frightened me even more. What if this was how they were getting rid of Emily? I mean I did ask to be apart of her elimination. What if 'A' was letting me plant the bomb in Emily's car as a reward? I thoroughly checked the doll. I even twisted off its head and saw it's hallowing insides. Once I was sure the doll wasn't diabolical I approached Emily's car with it. Her back door was unlocked. I made a mental note to scream at her about that later…if there would be a later.

After I put the doll in Emily's backseat and returned to my car I texted Mona when I was done so that she could relay the message to 'A' and I began to drive. I began to panic. I didn't like the idea of something going down and me being 40 minutes away from Em, unable to protect her to so I decided not to go all the way home. I needed to know what was going on. As if on cue, I got a text from Mona: **You must've done something right. I've finished setting up the swimmer's surprise and 'A' wants you to witness it. You'll get to say goodbye after all. I have to go to the wedding right after, but I'll text you the address you need. Go to the big red barn when you get there. **

So this was it. Mona was really going to kill Emily and hide her body in a barn outside of Rosewood? I waited impatiently for Mona to send me the address, but my nerves got the best of me. I began driving back towards Hannah's house, ready to burst through the doors and reveal everything in order to save Emily. Halfway there Mona finally texted me the address, adding, **It's done. Headed to the wedding.**

My feet slammed on the gas as I broke every law possible trying to get to Emily. I received a text from 'A': **It's a beautiful site. You won't want to miss this MyPie. Headed to the wedding. –A**

I began to cry heavy tears. Emily was dying in a barn, alone and I was 15 minutes away. She didn't deserve that. I had to save her. I'd die without her. I just had to figure out how to save her without 'A' finding out...


	16. Two Can Keep A Secret

**Hey luvs! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed your weekend! Don't forget to let me know what you think. And to Magic1: Thank you for noticing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Two Can Keep A Secret**

I arrived at the address Mona sent me in a complete state of panic. I looked around and spotted the barn about 2 yards from where I was. Before approaching he barn I searched the area around it. I need to make sure no one from the 'A' team was there watching. Turned out there might have been. I saw a black car with a figure sitting in the driver's seat. The figure saw me, tilted its head to the right inquisitively, then drove off. I made a mental note of the license plate and as soon as the car was out of sight I quickly sent Hannah a text message that read: ** 457 Grover Rd. – A **

I sprinted toward the barn and pried it open. Inside the barn was Emily, laid out in a beautiful blue dress, eyes closed, and not breathing. I looked up from Emily and saw the running car + no windows combination and quickly put two and two together. I gathered all my strength and dragged Emily out of the barn. When I was sure the distance was safe I laid Emily down and closed the barn doors to keep the toxins in.

I returned to Emily and felt her heart beat but she was still not breathing. I began doing CPR, administrating chest compressions and breathing deep breaths into Em until I saw her chest rise and fall. She began coughing on my last chest compression and I breathed out a deep sigh of relief. I was thankful that I had made it in time. I brought Em into my lap and stroked her hair. Her eyes were closed but she held a confused expression on her face. She struggled, but began to slowly open her eyes.

For a second, I became nervous. I thought Emily would see me kneeling over her after an attempt on her life was made and immediately hate me. But as soon as I saw those big brown eyes fixated on me, I relaxed a little. "It's okay," I said, "You're with me now." Her face scrunched up even more as she said, "Allison?" And then, my heart dropped. Emily was clearly not lucid and she had just called me by her dead ex-whatever's name. I knew better than to be angry even though a part of me wanted to be her knight in shinning armor; saving her life and being her hero. Instead, she looked at me and saw Allison. It made sense with all of the fumes she had inhaled.

"I'm so happy you're alright," I said. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." To this Emily began to get up, but I held her back down. "Not so fast," I said, "This is what you need. To rest." I continued to stroke her hair as she relaxed a little in my arms. "Is this what dying is?" she asked, a question that threw me for a loop until I remembered the Emily thought she was talking to Allison. Emily knew Allison was dead and thought she had suffered the same fate. "No girl," I said, "I made it to you in time. You're fine."

"Do you know who 'A' is?" she asked. I nodded. That was such a loaded question for me. I mean, I knew who the current 'A' was sending them text messages and screwing with their lives, but I didn't know who the head bitch in charge was. But yea, I knew who 'A' was to them. It was Mona. Mona did all the dirty work. All the dirty work that wasn't passed to me or Paige, for that matter.

"You have to tell me," Emily said. I could feel the desperation in her voice and looking back, I should have fucking told her. But I didn't. In the back of my mind all I could think of was 'A' getting to Emily before Emily got to Mona. If Emily, Spencer, Aria or Hannah knew who 'A' was, what exactly would they do about it?

They couldn't go to the cops. That guy Garret was a cop. They couldn't confront Mona about it because they had no proof. The only one of them with the brains to actually do something to get back at Mona was Spencer. Aria was too emotional, Hannah was too preoccupied, and my Em was too harmless, that left Spencer. She was passionate, protective, and completely logical. I always felt that if Spencer thought of a completely logical explanation for robbing a bank, she would. Still, Spencer was out of her league with this one. I had gotten to know Mona all to well. Bitch had a screw loose. Only way to stop her was to kill her and although Spencer might have the balls to do it, I didn't want that blood on her hands.

I told Emily it wasn't a good idea for me to tell her who 'A' was. When she asked why I said, "Because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead…And I can't loose you baby. I just…can't." Emily then looked off and passed out again. I check her breathing and it was steady. A pass out was good. I could sneak away before the other girls got here. As if on cue, my phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Mona: **Liars in route. If you're dry-humping Emily's corpse you better gtfo! Smooches!**

She was fucking nuts, but at least she gave me a heads up. I stroked Emily's cheek and gave her a kiss goodbye. After checking again to make sure she was stable, I got up and headed for my car. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I was pissed and scared and heart broken all at the same time. I replied to Mona's text with: **Emily's not dead because I haven't killed her. Tell 'A' she can't take that pleasure away from me. So, I took that shit away from her. –MyPie**

Thoroughly aware of the shit storm that was soon to rain down upon me, I began to think of a back up plan. My plan had to get deeper than what it was. I needed help. I needed someone close to one of the liars to keep things in tact when I wasn't around. There were very few people who I knew weren't on the 'A' team and even that list could be sketchy. I felt bad for these girls because they really couldn't trust anyone. Hell, not even me.

The next text that came as I was driving home and it was from 'A': **Ballsy Youth Maya. Guess you'll finally get to meet me after all. **That text was immediately followed by one from Mona: **Bitch u might even be crazier than me. But u got ur wish. 'A' wants to meet. Call u 2morrow. ** Mission accomplished, for now. This 'A' meeting could go really well or really shitty.

When I got home I saw my mom in the kitchen packing up dinner. "Oh hey MyPie," she said, "I wasn't sure what time you were going to be home so I was going to put your dinner in the fridge." "Don't," I said, "Can we eat together? At the table?" She smiled and nodded and I sat down to eat dinner with my mom an hour after I saved my ex-girlfriends life.

My mom and I made small talk. She told me my father was out on a job, but would be calling me later when he got a break. I told her how school was going and how I had spoken to Emily. She was glad, "I liked her Maya," she said, "if you get her back don't screw it up." I laughed and made a promise. She continued, "You know…you're father and I only want you to be happy. I'm sorry you had such a difficult time at True North, but I really needed you to be better. We raised a great daughter who knows what she wants and goes for it. We didn't want your bad habits holding you back from what you want."

"I get it," I said, "I'm doing better." "Good," my mom replied, "And I still completely don't mind you dating a girl and not just because Emily's a gorgeous swimmer who does well in school." We laughed together and it felt good. It felt good to wind down with my mom.

My mom asked me to come watch a movie with her in the living room. She picked "Harlem Nights," which we had seen a thousand times but couldn't get enough of. As the movie started I received another text. My mom turned to me and simply said, "Really?" I laughed and said, "I'll look, but won't respond. Been a crazy day, it might be important." She smiled and went back to watching the film. I looked down at the text and was beyond shocked at what I saw: **Thank you - Paige**


	17. Team Players

**You guys are amazing! Please continue to let me know what you think as the story progresses. Every time I watch another episode I'm afraid they are trying to make Maya out to have a secret life, like she was a bad guy. Like this whole website thing is sooo suspect IF she was the one who even made it. Well I'm not going there with this story. :-) This is my longest chapter to date and it reveals A LOT. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Team Players**

It had been almost a month since the night I brought Emily back to life and thoroughly pissed off 'A.' I had still not met the illusive pain in the ass and my patience was wearing thin. I ignored every request Mona sent me and replied with notes like: **Not until I meet A **or **It's 'A' or nothing.** Keep in mind I had no clue what I would do or say when I actually did meet 'A,' but I needed to know who this person was who was causing Emily and her friends such pain. I had to put a stop to this and to do that I needed two things: 1. I needed to know who 'A' was and 2. I needed help, a partner on the low. I needed someone who was good at being discreet and had enough connections and power to get information that I couldn't get on my own. I knew this person well; I just didn't know how to approach them without scaring them off.

Emily had gotten arrested that night because 'A' had lured her and the girls to a fake gravesite with some of Dr. Sullivan's things buried in it. They seriously had to do better. It was way too easy sometimes. 'A' could easily manipulate them into doing anything and they always came out looking like the guilty party. Emily and her friends weren't on speaking terms and it was really hard to get to spend any quality time with Em. Firstly because I had to keep a certain appearance up in case 'A' was watching and secondly living 45 minutes away was a bitch on the 350z!

When I did get a chance to hang with Em, it was great. It was nice getting to know the new Emily. One day after her community service shift picking up trash I went over to Hannah's to pick up Emily. We went and got lunch at the grill because it seemed to be the only place in Rosewood anyone ate…ever. I didn't even really like it that much, but it was Emily's favorite. While waiting on our food Emily seemed a little distant. I asked her if everything was all right and she replied, "Kind of." I laughed nervously and said, "I don't think I've ever gotten that response to that particular question before…what's the matter baby?" She smiled at the nickname that slipped out of my mouth without thought. "I'm sorry," I said, "force of habit I guess." "It's fine," she replied, "I've missed hearing it." Then she began to eye-fuck me for a solid 22 seconds and I had to snap myself back into reality. This new Emily was not about playing games.

"So don't change the subject," I said, "what's going on?" She sighed and looked away again. "I was seeing a therapist for a little while," she said. I froze up a bit. I always became uncomfortable when Emily began to talk about things I secretly knew about. It was always an affirmation that I was lying to her, something I tried to let escape my mind from time to time. "Okay," I said, "go on." An overwhelming look of sadness passed her features as she said, "I really liked her. Something about being able to speak freely with her made me feel safe. I like that feeling. I feel that way when I'm with you." I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. I would always try to make Emily feel safe.

"She's gone," she continued, "I'm worried that she might be hurt. She just up and disappeared. The police thought we had something to do with it, but you know we didn't right? I mean, you know I wouldn't…" I put my hand on hers to stop her from continuing. "Of course I do. Why would you hurt someone who made you feel safe, anyway?" She relaxed a little. I had spoken to Mona about Dr. Sullivan. I knew that, thankfully, she was not dead, but Mona had blackmailed her and threatened her son to get her to leave Rosewood and never contact the girls.

"Maya," she said. "Yeah?" I asked. She got quiet and just stared at me. "Nothing," she said, "I'm just glad you came to see me today." I laughed at her and she became confused. "Honey, how long have we known each other now? I'm glad I came too, but when you're ready to tell me what you were _really_ going to say, know that I'm here. I'll wait." She smiled and said, "You always say that. 'I'll wait.'" "And I mean it," I said.

We spent the rest of that day together and I dropped Emily off at Hannah's. She gave me an extra long hug and kissed my cheek and let it linger. Staying composed around Emily was going to be hard. New Emily was sexy as hell. On the way home it was dark and foggy. I put my fog lights on and turn my music down low. Florence tended to wail and I needed to be alert. My precautions didn't matter though because halfway home someone rode their bike out in front of my car. I slammed on my breaks nearly hitting the dumb ass riding in the fog with no lights on their bike. When the dust from my tires cleared I saw who it was. I shook my head in disbelief as came around to my passenger door. "Roll down the window," she said. I did. "Can I help you?" I asked with zero patience left in my bones for one Paige McCullers. She sighed deeply and said, "Maya, you have to come with me. 'A' wants to meet you."

I looked at Paige with disgust. She was so caught up in this whole thing and there was nothing about her to suggest that she was a sane individual. She threw her bike down on the ground and got in my car. "Go up two block and make a right at the light," she said. I starred at her. The audacity of this bitch to just hop in my car like everything was everything. Still, I decided to play along. I need to know who 'A' was. The drive was silent until Paige spoke up. "You never responded to my text," she said. "The hell was I suppose to say Paige?" I asked. "People don't…no one on the team would have done that. What 'A' wants she gets." "Well you went rogue didn't you? You dated Emily." Paige got quiet and began picking at her nails roughly. "Sensitive subject Paige? You can't even manipulate Emily into loving you. How about you just leave her alone?" She became angry and screamed, "Look you…" "No _you_ look," I interrupted, "I'm tolerating your ass for the moment because at this moment and only this moment, you have something I need. But please…_please_ don't get it twisted simple bitch…there will never be a time where you won't have to worry about me." Paige was shocked to say the very least. Most of these 'A' team players thought they had the upper hand on me, but they had me confused with someone else. "Now," I said, "Do I make a left up here or a right?"

After an hour and a half of driving we finally made it to our destination. It was a shitty Bates-style hotel. My mind screamed _Abort mission Maya! You're in the middle of nowhere at the hotel where they no doubt filmed Psycho with one very unstable bitch! _But I ignored my sensibilities because let's face it, a part of me knew I my long awaited meeting with 'A' wasn't going to happen at the Four Seasons. Instead, it was The Lost Woods Resort…and it smelled like shit. Paige beckoned me to Room 1. When she opened the door I gasped in shock at the insanity of 'A's lair. Photos lined the walls of the room. They were all photos of Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and of course Alison. All of the pictures besides the newspaper clippings were so voyeuristic. I wondered if the girls new exactly how serious the stalking was.

While my eyes were fixated on the photos, dolls, and all around creepiness of the room, I heard someone loudly clear their throat. It was then I realized that Paige and I were not alone. I looked around the room and saw a few familiar faces and some I didn't recognize. First, as a shock, I saw a very not-blind Jenna smirking at me. Then not so shocking was Mona who was popping a piece of gum in her mouth and waving at me enthusiastically. There was a guy there I didn't recognize with curly hair. He gave me a soft, feeble smile. Lastly, and most shocking of them all to me, was Melissa Hastings and she looked pissed. The curly haired boy approached me and stuck out his hand, "Hey," he said, "Maya right?" I kept my arms crossed over my chest and nodded. "Holden," he said, "nice to meet you." Then Melissa says, "Okay, so what the fuck happened Holden?" Holden rolls his eyes, "Nothing alright? They don't have anything. Let it go. "

"Do we know what's in the box they supposedly have?" Paige asks. I can't help but wonder what she has to do with all this; what any of them have to do with it really. I kept starring at Melissa. I mean God, Spence was her sister for fuck sake! How could she do this to her own fucking sister? And Ian? Did she have anything to do with his death?

Everyone started arguing over what evidence the girls might have and what things belonging to Alison they might have so I broke the tension and screamed, "Aye!" Everyone turned to look at me. "Which one of you is 'A'? I asked. Mona began to giggle like a fucking maniac and Melissa rolled her eyes. I was fed up with it so I threw my hands up and walked out the door back to my car. Melissa followed me. "Maya," she said in a calm hushed tone. "Emily told me you were in Philly," I said. "Well that's because Emily thinks I'm in Philly genius. As does Spencer." I shook my head at her and looked away before saying, "Melissa," I mean… "How could you?"

"Save it Maya. We all have our reasons. There's a reason you're here right? Except…" she began to walk closer to me, "No one really knows that reason right?" Her proximity made me a little nervous, but I stood my ground. "You saved Emily because you wanted to kill her yourself…It's good Maya…. it's not good enough, but it's good. 'A' is buying it, but I know better. I've seen you and Emily together. You're here to save her. It just might work Maya." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't understand Melissa's motives at all.

"Paige's problem was that she was selfish," she said, "you _actually_ just want Emily to be happy. You _actually_ want to save her from all this. I can tell because, whether you believe it or not, and I'm only going to say this once…I _actually _want to save Spencer from all this." I looked Melissa straight in the eye and did not waiver. She didn't blink, her expression didn't change, she didn't avert her eyes. She was telling the truth. "Is it safe," I said, "to be telling me this out here? Isn't 'A' here? Who the hell is 'A' Melissa?" She shook her head, "You need to stop asking that question Maya. It's not as important as you think. Holden, Paige, Garret, Jenna, the all think Mona is 'A.' because that's how 'A' wants it. And they aren't the only ones. Yes, I know who 'A' is, no, I can't tell you. You don't need to know in order to save Emily." I nodded my head, suddenly trusting Melissa, but not fully wanting to. Why was she the only one in that room that knew who the real 'A' was?

"Get out of here," she said, "and I'll do you a favor. There's a list of places 'A' can't get to. No surveillance, Lucas doesn't take photos there…" "Wait," I said, "Lucas? The geek at Rosewood High from yearbook?" "The one and only," she said, "Poor thing, 'A's got him bad." Mona was trying to tell me who was taking the photos, someone closer to girls, someone closer to Hannah…Lucas. "I'll give you that list of places. You can be with Emily only in those places…and 'A' won't know. Now get out of here, you'll get your next assignment in a day or two. She doesn't need you now." I nodded, "Thank you, Melissa." Before I got back to my car I turned to her and asked, "Why did Paige bring me here?" She smiled and said, "Because she's fucking nuts," and winked at me. She then turned around and headed back for Room 1.

I got in my car and drove off. My mind was racing. Was Melissa really an ally or was I falling for one of 'A's tricks? Who was this Holden kid whom I had never seen before but knew my name? And since when in the actual _fuck_ can Jenna see? My gut position on this matter had been reaffirmed and now I knew more than ever that I had made a right choice for a partner in crime. It was 1:30 in the morning and I decided not to waste time. I drove back to Rosewood to try and recruit my partner.

When I got to her house I looked around the driveway. No cars and no one lurking. I through rocks up at her window until she looked down at me in complete shock. I motioned for her to meet me around back. I waited impatiently until she opened the door. "Maya?" she asked. "Hi, Spencer," I replied.


	18. Going Green

**Extra long hiatus..I know, my bad. To make up for it: One long ass chapter! Read & Review! they make me smile..**

**Also...Maya getting snatched up on tape in the last episode - -_- My heart dropped...they need to stop it.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Going Green**

"Hi Spencer," I replied. "Oh my God is Emily okay? What happened? Is she…?" Spencer rambled. "She's fine," I said, "I just needed to talk to you about something." Spencer paused and relaxed a little bit. She then gave me a look over and noticed my slightly uneasy state. "It's 2:30 in the morning Maya," she said, "You're lucky I like you." She smiled and opened the door leading the way into her familiar living room.

Spencer sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her willing me to join her. I sat down next to her and for a moment took in her scent. Spencer smelled like amber and success even when she went to bed. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked and I gladly accepted needing the time to figure out how to approach this conversation. I should have thought about it in the car ride home, but my mind was still clouded with thoughts from Room 1. As Spencer got the coffee I looked around the house, remember her sister who no doubt was still at the hotel, but also thinking of her parents and how little I know about them besides their overbearing need to succeed. So when Spencer came back with our coffee I asked her if we could have this conversation someone else.

"Okay, what is going on Maya?" she asked, "Just spit it out." I looked around again, the house seemed peaceful, but I knew about the bugs, the stalking…I was paranoid. "Trust me okay…we have to go your room." Spencer's whole demeanor changed. She was so damn smart. I could see her mind shifting to 'A' mode. She grabbed her coffee and motioned for me to follow her upstairs. When we got to her room she closed the door and locked it. "We should turn our cellphones off," I said. She nodded and followed direction.

"So," she said nervously, "you know don't you?" It was like neither one of us wanted to drop the 'A' bomb first. She was afraid of saying something and me not actually knowing about 'A' and I was afraid of saying something and finding out that Spencer was actually on the fucking A-Team. "Spencer," I said, "I do. I wish I could tell you who is doing all of this, but I can't. Not yet. " Spencer got up slowly from her seat at her desk and walked toward her window. I waited in anticipation of the wrath of Spencer.

After a while she turned to me with fury written all over her face, "How could you _not_ tell me? Do you have any idea what this person has done to my life? What they've done to Emily?! If you really like her…" "I _love_ her!" I interrupted, "I haven't told her that yet, but…Emily wants to jump back into things, but I can't. I don't want her to hurt. Not anymore. There's so much I need to tell her, but it's just not the right time. I want to be as careful about this as possible." Spencer calmed down a little and walked over to me. She sat next to me on her bed and said, "Okay, so tell me what you know and tell me why you're telling me."

So I laid it all out for Spencer. I told her about everything that happened at True North, about playing both sides, everything. Well almost everything…I didn't tell her about Melissa. I couldn't do that. Melissa would probably kill me and getting in Hastings family drama was not a part of the plan. It took her a minute to digest it all which I expected, but this is Spencer we're talking about. She was the strongest willed of the four and I knew she'd be able to handle it.

"So you want me to help you bring down this team of 'A's? You know you don't actually have to _ask_ right? I'm in." I laughed a little. Spencer was so brave; sometimes to a fault. "It's not that simple," I said, "I'm still not all the way sure how deep this goes. I mean, there's a cop involved who knows who else it reaches. "

"I know," she said, "there are times where I feel like I can't trust anyone. Not even my own family…" I suddenly felt sorry Spencer. Even though Melissa said she wanted to help her I still couldn't be certain that was true. "It's like…" she continued, "we keep finding the smallest pieces to this gigantic puzzle, but we're not getting anywhere. It's so frustrating!" I nodded my head and sent her a gentle smile.

"What's also frustrating is we all have to pretend to hate each other right now," she continued. "Wait," I said, "you guys are cool right now?" "Yeah," she sighed then looked at me with a curious expression, "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you why we're pretending just yet."

We talked for a while and came to an agreement about how we would go about this. I would be able to slip messages to Spencer giving her a heads up on attacks that I was aware of. I made Spencer promise me that if there were more than one attack plan and one of those involved Emily, she would do her best to take care of Emily first. Leaving Spencer's house, I decided to go out the back. I had parked pretty far away and didn't want to be spotted leaving the front door like an idiot. By now, the meeting in Room 1 was sure to be over. As I was leaving Spencer asked, "So…you and Emily are just friends?" "Yeah," I said, "I think that's what we both need right now…a friend." "To be honest," she said with a sly smile, "I think what Emily needs is in your jeans…" "Spencer!" I said laughing. "What?" she replied, "C'mon after all she's been through she deserves to get laid is all I'm saying." I laughed again, "You sound like Hannah." Spencer feigned hurt and grabbed her heart, "Bite your tongue," she said. I always liked Spencer.

When I got home I got a text from Noel Kahn. I ignored it because it was 4am and I knew what it was about. I wouldn't be in the mood for partying anytime soon. There was still a lot to process. I went to bed just before the sun came up and let thoughts of Emily drift me to sleep.

The next afternoon I got an email from Melissa Hastings. It was the list she promised; a list of places Emily and I could be together and "A" wouldn't know about it. I was happy to see my house was on the list although it did slightly confuse me. If "A" didn't trust me, why not bug my house? Also on the list was Emily's front porch, but ONLY Emily's front porch. The rest of her house as well as the other girls' was like a landmine for surveillance. I made a mental note to trash some bugs the next time I was in Hannah's home. There were tons of public places off limits: The Grill, the church, the movie theater, even one of the park benches was bugged. Seemed the only public places we could be were out of town or inside the cupcake place I used to work out, but definitely not outside of it.

While I was going through the list I got a text: **Getting the package back tonight. The swimmer thinks she has the upper hand. She's DEAD wrong. –A**

I sighed deeply and wondered what the hell Emily had gotten herself into. But before I could call Mona and get the game plan, Emily called me. I smiled widely when I saw her name and answered it right away.

_Hey you._

_Hi Maya. _Her voice was a little shaky, so I pressed.

_What's the matter Em? You don't sound like you should on a beautiful day full of classes and side-glances from your wonderful classmates. _She laughed and things were quiet for a while.

_I just…I wanted to hear your voice and…and well I guess I could use a little pep talk. _

_Em, don't worry about a thing; you will get your spot back on the swim team. They'll remember how much they suck without you and you'll be in the water in no time. _

_It's not that. I…tonight…I have to do something that I'm not so sure I'm capable of doing. _ I knew it had something to do with the text I had received, but I didn't want to pressure Em into telling me anything. I'd let her do that on her own time.

_Does this have anything to do with what you were going to tell me at lunch the other day?_ She remained quiet.

_It's okay if you're not ready to talk about it. I believe in you Em. You can do anything. Just…whatever it is…stay safe. _

_I will….Maya…?_

_Yeah Em?_

_I…thanks…_

_You're welcome. _

I hung up with Emily and immediately called Mona. Emily sounded scared out of her mind but somewhat determined as well. I had to find out what was going on and make sure she was safe.

I called Mona and she answered on the third ring.

_MyPie!_

_Can't you really stop calling me that Mona?...really….._

_Okay okay. Testy. What's up?_

_Umm…tonight? The swimmer? The hell is going on?_

_Oh, that._

_Why else would I be calling, Mona?_

_Well I kind of thought we were getting close…_

_You're ridiculous._

_I know. Anyway, your girlfriend found something we need back. We're willing to offer her a sort of immunity in order to get it back. 'A' has chosen me to go make the exchange. It's happening at this greenhouse. I'll send you the address. Emily has to come alone. _

_A 'sort of immunity?' Meaning…_

_Meaning it's bullshit. I'm getting the box back and knocking her out so I can get out of there. If she tries anything funny she's done. _

I stayed quiet for a while.

_Oh don't be mad. I know you wanted to end Emily yourself. Tell you what, let me talk to 'A' and maybe you can be the one to make the exchange?_

_No, no it's okay. You do it. I'll watch. But if it looks like it's getting ugly, I'll hop in._

_Fine by me. See you tonight bestie!_

_Just…ridiculous…_

_I know. _

I hung up the phone and looked at its time. I still had hours before I needed to head to Rosewood. I spent the rest of the day with my mom. We went shopping and she lectured me about missing yet another day of school. I told her I missed so much school because the punishment was great: shopping. She didn't think that was funny. We went home, ate dinner, and I got ready to go out.

When my parents were sleeping, I hopped in my car and left. I sped to the greenhouse and made it in record time. I was a little early so when I got there I found a spot on top of a mound so that I could look down onto the greenhouse. In the distance I saw Mona's car parked on a side road. After a while I saw Emily pull up and get out of her car. She looked around for the other girls but they weren't there yet. She took out her phone. So did I. I sent a text to Spencer.

**Where are you? She can't go in there alone!**

**Spencer: It's complicated. On my way…**

I let out a frustrated groan. I waited and waited, watching Emily. Then, a wave of panic washed over me as I saw Emily walking to the green house. I couldn't' believe it. She was going in alone. I sent texts to Spencer over and over again. Already she was decreasing the faith I had in our team. I started to move toward the greenhouse, I needed a closer view to make sure Emily was okay. She opened a crate in the greenhouse and pulled out a small box. The box looked familiar. Something I had possibly seen in the attic at my old house. At that moment I noticed Spencer pulling p to the greenhouse, but she didn't get out of the car right away. I sat there silently willing her to move. She didn't...at first.

Mona entered the greenhouse decked out in her black hoodie with her head hanging low. She looked incredibly creepy. I had to hand it to her. I was freaked the fuck out. Mona turned into a different person when she was playing the 'A' role. Even the way she moved was different. Emily opened the box and revealed there was nothing inside. Mona was furious. The next thing I know there are large shards of glass falling from the ceiling and Mona is bolting out of the green house.

I ran around the other side to try and catch Mona but held back when I saw the other girls running after her. I'd never seen anyone move so fast. Unfortunately for Mona, Hannah arrived just in time and hit Mona with her car. She didn't seem phased though; no doubt the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She got right back up and took off running. I noticed her phone leave her pocket during the commotion. I took a good look at Emily and the other girls. They seemed fine except for one very pissed off Spencer. So I took off running after Mona, knowing that she'd be headed back to her car.

When I got there she was just about to open her car door when I stopped her. "You dropped your phone, Mona." She looked back at me in disbelief then started patting her pockets. She was then very, very still…before she beat the shit out of her car mirror. I jumped at the sight and when Mona turned to look at me, the evil in her eyes told me I knew nothing…nothing about this girl. "I'll get it erased. Start over. New phone. I'll call you when I get it." I slowly nodded my head.

"You just got hit by a car Mona," I said. "And I'm fine," she replied, "Should have known those nosy bitches didn't actually have anything. They'll pay…" With that she got in her car and drove off. I looked back down at the greenhouse and saw the girls hovering over the cell phone they just picked up. They were safe for now.

Before I drove home I sent Spencer a text message that read: **Get that hacked asap. You don't have much time.**

To which she replied: ** I will. Emily is okay. A few shards in her hair but she's fine. ** I responded by thanking Spencer for watching Emily and told her to be more punctual next time. These close calls were starting to take a toll…


	19. Boys In Love

**Hey luvs! Did I call Nate as the stalker or what? haha What did you guys think about the A-team revelation? Thank you so much for the reviews and keeping up with this story! I'm going on vacation for a few weeks but I'll be updating when I have time. I'm not dropping this, I have so many ideas! Thanks again for your support! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Boys in Love**

The day after the green house incident, I actually decided to attend school. I picked up tons of make up work from teachers, went to every class, socialized at lunch; I was semi-normal teen for the day. On my way home I thought about the shards of glass falling atop Emily's head and how close she was to losing her life. It made me want to strangle Mona until her massive forehead popped. Wanting reassurance that Em was okay I shot her a text to let her know I was thinking about her.

When I get home I get a text from Spencer. She said they were only able to get some of the information off of the cell phone before someone remotely hacked it. That someone was no doubt Mona, but I couldn't help but wonder how the hell she would even know how to do that. Spencer then told me that Caleb was slowly retrieving info off the phone. All of this was basically a work around. I mean, if the cell phone's contents only told them that Mona was involved then the whole thing was a wash. Hell, I knew that already. I needed the phone to tell more, to tell whom the real 'A' is.

I start to get ready for a shower when I get another text. This time from Mona: **Can you believe I had to actually ASK Hannah for an invite to the lake house party tonight?! I feel all icky. I'm taking my candy Noel so tonight I'll leave these bitches alone. Lucas is up. **

I replied: **Good to know. How's your hand?**

Mona: **A little Neosporin, a mani and some expensive moisturizer and she's brand new!**

Me: **Great. G2G**

Mona: **Hold on sweetie! This is a surprise party for Hannah's new beau. Hasn't Emily requested your presence? Anything up your sleeve?**

Me:** Nope. She hasn't. Nothing going on tonight. Guess the liars get to rest. **

Mona: **Well…most of them ;-)**

Mona was such a pain. She never just came out with it. After that last text I wondered if I needed to go to this party to look out for one of the girls. I barely knew Lucas and didn't have his number. The only person I could think to ask was Melissa or Paige and I swear on everything holy…talking to Paige about anything gave me an upset stomach.

I hopped in the shower and took the time to wash it all off. The warm water felt good on my skin. School was a lot of running around and I was hoping to not have to do the same that night, but after Mona's text message I wasn't so sure. While I was in the shower I could here my phone chiming with alerts of new messages. I sighed deeply; my moment of peace was gone.

Then I heard a noise: the sound of the floor creaking from my adjacent bedroom. Then for a while there was nothing. Chalking it up to my imagination and paranoia, I went back to washing my shoulders. I started to wonder when I became so jumpy. This was an old house. Noises happen. Shit happens. But then I heard the distinct sound of rustling objects on my dresser. Clearly someone was in my room. I didn't move. I didn't turn the showerhead off. I let it pour; let it fall over my body as if I hadn't heard anything. If someone was in my room, they would do one of two things: they would make themselves aware by attacking me or they would retrieve what they came for and leave before I got out the shower. I didn't like either of those options.

I slowly reached for my shower curtain and took a peek out. There was definitely someone in my room. I could see their slight shadow that the light from my window was helping cast. I pulled the shower curtain back and grabbed my towel. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. Then I heard another noise by my nightstand. I reached under the sink and took a look. All I had to defend myself was a damn flat iron. I shook my head a grabbed it, wrapping the cord around its body with the prongs facing out.

I then crept into my bedroom with my flat iron ready to strike. I had a view of the entire room. No one was there. I checked under the bed, no one. I checked in my closet, no one. Then I heard a car engine start and a car skid off down the road. I rushed to my window and saw it's retreating form. I had never seen the car before, but I managed to lock its make and model in my photographic memory.

I started to look around my room and see if I noticed anything missing. Everything seemed to be in tact, but I was sure that whatever it was I wouldn't figure it out. It's too hard to find what you're not looking for. So I gave up. I grabbed my phone to check its messages. 4 missed texts from Nathan. 2 texts from Em. 1 text from Noel Khan. The texts from Nathan had gone from sad to creepy. I mean, I told this boy we were not going anywhere back at camp and I thought he understood. I wasn't sure where all these "I love you" "Why won't you talk to me?!" "I WILL find you" texts were coming from. Sensing the seriousness of this escalation, I decided to finally call him. I needed to squash this and calm his ass down.

I called him and it felt like he picked up before the first ring had even completed:

**Maya!**

Hi Nate, what's going…

**It's about time you called. I've been worried sick.**  
Worried? Worried about what?

**I mean you can't just disappear after all we've had. I care about you so of course I was worried. **

Okay….Nate… I need you to explain these text messages to me. We've been through this already. You know I love Emily and what you and I had was just a friendship.

**How the hell can you say that?! Maya, we slept together. I was there for you when that bitch cheated on you! I heard you say you loved me in your sleep..**

Nate! Chill! Are you for real? You heard me say, 'Nate I love you' In my sleep?

**I know it was me who you meant it for.**

It wasn't! It was Emily, Nate. It was _always_ Emily and deep down you know that.

Why are you being like this? Can't we just be friends?

After that I heard a dial tone. I double-checked my phone and sure enough, the fucker hung up on me. Just..plain…rude. I decided to check Em's text and deal with Nathan later. Em had sent me a text about Caleb's surprise party.

**Hey Maya. Hannah's is throwing a party for her boyfriend at Spencer's lake house tonight. Want to be my date?**

**I mean, not like a 'date'…if you don't want to. I mean it's okay if you don't. **

Haha Em relax. I would love to be your DATE ;) But I can't tonight. I have a lot of homework to catch up on. Rain check?

**Yeah okay. Sure! What did you have in mind?**

Well there is this band I really like, and they have a show coming up. Maybe we could go check them out?

**Sounds like fun :) **

Nice! I'll send you some of their songs so we're on the same awesome music page ;)

**Haha okay. How was school?**

It was extra. Haha How is your probation gig? Do you like the center?

**It's not too bad. Sometimes I kind of feel like I'm under qualified to give anyone advice about anything haha but it's fine so far. **

I'm sure you'll be fine. I've heard you drop a jewel or two to Hannah on more than one occasion.

**Haha I guess…Maya…I can't be your friend anymore**

I know Em. I don't want to be your friend either..

**Really?**

Yeah…you smell

**Ha…ha… I'll call you tonight :-***

:) Bye Em

I ended our text convo with the biggest grin on my face. That sure made up for that dreaded Nathan convo. Noel Kahn's text was also about the party at Spencer's lake house. He wanted to know if I was buying and if I was I should meet him up there. I declined. Though, I was feenin for one of Noel's cabin parties. It had been a while and they were always a lot of fun.

I went downstairs and had dinner with my mom and dad. My dad was back in town and it was good to have a nice family dinner around the table with no mention of True North. I then went upstairs and started to chip at the mound that was my homework pile. About half an hour into a paper I was typing my mom called me to come downstairs. She said someone was at the door for me. Confused, I closed my laptop and marched down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, standing in our doorway was a very distraught looking Lucas.

I asked my mom if Lucas and I could talk alone. She gave us twenty minutes. I took Lucas around to our backyard. I didn't want him in my room just incase this was a trap to plant bugs in there.

"I'm sorry for coming here," he said. "I know you don't really know me and I don't really know you, I just…I needed to talk to someone, you particularly."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because," he replied, "I used to see you with Emily. At school. I mean, I know she broke your heart, but I have to ask…do you really want to kill her?"

"What the hell is this? Some kind of trick? Is this bitch testing me AGAIN?!" I screamed.

"No!," he said, "Mona doesn't know I'm here. Your place is a safe house. I've actually never even been here before….I've been everywhere, in everyone's house but yours." He looked away from me then. He looked up at the sky, the moon, the trees behind my house. Anywhere, but at me.

"What is this about, Lucas?" I asked. He took a deep breath and turn back to me with watery eyes.

"Tonight," he started, "tonight I'm supposed to hurt Hannah. At the party at Spencer's. Hannah invited me. Mona knows that Hannah pities me and thus mistakenly trusts me. I don't have to kill her, Mona won't have that. But I'm supposed to hurt her, you know? Physically…and…I just…I really do love her. I know she doesn't love me, she loves Caleb and I love Caleb for making her happy, but I just…I can't shake it you know?"

"Lucas…" I said, "I still don't know why you came here…"

"How do you do it?" He asked, "How do you put your love for Emily aside and let the anger take over so easily? You have to have figured out that Emily's cheating was probably one of Mona's manipulations…or Paige's…"

"Stop, okay" I said, "I don't need you over here judging me at my own damn house. How long have you been following these girls around taking their pictures? How many pictures of Hannah do you have hanging in your room, Lucas? Huh? They keep you warm at night?"

"Shut up!" he screamed, "I'm not…I'm not proud of it." He started to walk towards the front of my house, but I caught up with him.

"Listen," I said, "Lucas, there's ways of tricking the eye. Get her alone, away from the party, just you and her. Scare her, make her come back to the party telling everyone how you flipped out and tried to hurt her. Then get the fuck out of there. You'll lose Hannah, for now, but not forever."

Lucas took all of this in and nodded his head. We exchanged cell phone numbers and he said he'd text me to let me know how everything went. Before he left he turned to me and said, "I knew you still loved her, Maya. Hope this all works out for you two in the end."

Lucas then walked off, on his way to Spencer's lake house. I said a little prayer for Hannah. I prayed she didn't set Lucas off; he seemed a little on edge. I went back inside the house and up to my bedroom. I checked my cellphone and saw a text from Melissa: **You're both in danger. We need to meet up. I'll call you tomorrow. **

The both of us? Who did she mean?


	20. The Deal

**My DEEPEST apologizes for the extra long hiatus! But I'm back! Thank you to everyone for hitting me up asking me to keep writing. You were my motivation for coming back. The more I watch PLL, the more I miss Maya (and LOVE Spencer) , the more I want to write. So..Maya's story continues. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Deal**

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I impatiently awaited Melissa's phone call. I started to bite my nails, a habit I hadn't practiced since grade school. I paced my room until I wore out the fabric in my rug. I couldn't take the waiting anymore so I called Emily. She didn't answer. I sighed deeply.

I texted Mona and asked her how the party was last night. She replied with: **Eventful. The nerd did his job. All is well in A-Town. ** I sighed again. What did Lucas do? I then texted Spencer to ask her what happen last night. She called me back instead.

**Maya. Hey.**

Hey Spence. What happened last night? Everyone okay? Is Hannah…

**Hannah's fine. Lucas took her out on the lake and tried to drown her. **

What?! What are you talking about?

**I **_**thought**_** you were supposed to give me a heads up about these attacks, Maya. Thank God Emily found out he was planning to do something last night or else who knows what would have happened.**

Wait…are you sure Lucas was trying to drown Hannah? You're positive?

**Yes! And you dropped the ball! Seriously what's the point of this?**

Okay, okay shit! I'm sorry. I knew Lucas was going out there, but it was never in the plans to actually hurt Hannah. He wouldn't do that. Poor boy is infatuated. He must've…I don't know…snapped.

**Well he disappeared before we could find out. **

What do you mean he disappeared?

**He never came back from the water. Just Hannah. She got away from him. **

Okay, look. I'll figure this out. I'll find Lucas and figure out what happened out there.

**Maya**

Yeah?

**Do better.**

Yes Ma'am.

With that we hung up. When did Spencer decide she was running things? I mean, yes I should have texted her as soon as Lucas left, but. I just didn't think he would do anything drastic like that. I had to find Lucas and find out what happened. Something must have gone incredibly wrong on that boat.

In the meantime, I had a certain craving only one guy in this town could fix. I hit up Noel Kahn to get a bag or two. He told me to stop by his cabin later. I figured I'd go by before I take Emily to the concert. My mind back on Emily, I tried to give her another call, this time blocking my number. When she answered hesitantly, I decided to give her a chuckle. I liked to make Emily laugh, make her smile. Especially with all that was going on, it was the least I could do.

When she finally caught on to the joke she knew it was me.

**Well aren't you gonna say it?**

Say what?

**Something dirty?**

I'd rather whisper it in your ear tonight.

I could practically feel her blushing on the other side of the line. I couldn't wait to see her that night. Em said she'd find a fake I.D. for me and I told her I'd pick her up from the center.

After I got off the phone with Emily I decided to go to school. I was late as hell, but it wouldn't hurt to make an appearance. On the way there I finally got that call from Melissa.

**Maya. Are you alone?**

Yes, I'm in my car. Headed to school.

**Why don't you take a detour?**

Now? I'm seriously missing way too much school.

…**Weigh it. **

Fine, where am I going?

Melissa gave me directions to meet her at her apartment in Philly. The Hastings dollar bill stretches LONG! Melissa's apartment was adorable and neat, kind of OCD neat. Melissa told me that her place wasn't bugged that why she wanted to meet there and apologized for not putting it on the list she gave me.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, "You can't just vaguely tell me that I'm in danger then wait this long to tell me why. It's cruel Melissa, straight cruel." She paused and starred at me for a beat. I couldn't tell what was working in that brain of hers, but she finally decided to speak when she could tell I was assuming she was crazy. " You and Emily are in danger," she said. ""From…" I replied. She waited again before finally replying, "That guy you slept with at camp."

I suddenly gripped the edges of the armchair I was sitting in. How did Melissa even know about him? "What about him?" I asked, "What kind of danger?!" "Stay calm," she said. "Let me explain." I leaned back in my chair a bit and unhooked my hands from the sides.

"First, let me explain something to you. That boy's name is not Nathan, it's Lyndon" Floored. I was absolutely floored. If the kid lied about his name, what the fuck else did he lie about? "He's a little bit…unstable," she continued. "No shit," I added to which Melissa gave a soft smile. "The other day, " she said, "Lucas snagged photos of him breaking into your house." At this, I stood up. "What?!" I screamed. "He's the one I heard when I was in the shower?...Wait! You told me my house was off limits!"

"It's not bugged," she replied calmly, "but once A noticed you hanging out with Emily more, she decided to drop Lucas on your location." "My location is my house, Melissa. Let's not start with the covert-ops talk." "I'm sorry, " she replied. "Lucas did not know who this guy was, but Mona was able to put two and two together and showed his picture to a girl you roomed with at that dreadful camp you attended."

I shook my head, "Veronica…" "Yea I guess so, " Melissa replied. "Here's the point. We did some digging and found that this guy intends to…get rid of you. He's also extremely jealous of Emily. Again, putting two and two together, unstable guy plus jealousy and hate equals a headache for the A-Team."

"A headache?!" I replied, "He's trying to _kill_ me and A is worried about a damn headache?!" "He's not _just_ trying to kill you Maya, he's trying to kill Emily as well."

"Well," I replied, "we can't have that." "Exactly," she said. "The funny part is…" "Something's funny?" I interrupted. "Yes," she said matter-of-factly, "what's funny is that A wants to get rid of this Lyndon guy _because_ he's trying to kill Emily and A is leaving that job for you. A job that _you_ are only pretending to want…I wonder what Alanis Morrisette would say about this situation…" "Did you just make a joke?" I asked incredulously, "Sine when do you make jokes?" I laughed because it wasn't a bad one. In return Melissa just starred at me.

"So, " I started, "what do we do? What's the plan." She shifted in her chair and asked me to sit back down. I did what she asked, hesitantly. "I've gotten a note from the HBIC which stated this: Offer Emily protection from this love-struck lunatic, but not Maya. If Maya's gone, the saga continues. If Emily's gone, well now that's just no fun now is it?" I sat confused and Melissa could tell. "A' thinks you want to kill Emily, so he or she is willing to offer you protection _of_ Emily from this Lyndon guy. But you, you are on your own. Take it or leave it. If you say yes, Emily won't even know this guy exist, but if you say no…" "I get it," I said.

I stayed quiet for a while, weighing my options. I thought about the possibility that this could all be a trap. Maybe 'A' was hoping I'd take the protection for Emily as a way to find out my true intention of keeping her safe. But then again, Nate or Lyndon was _my_ problem, not Em's. I didn't want her in the middle of it. If he did anything to hurt Emily…

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Melissa. She starred at me with sympathetic eyes before saying, "You're in a tight spot, Maya. I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you except…" she paused "be smart about all of this. Use your head. What's A's most important motive right now?" I thought for a second and said "Screwing over Emily and her friends, right?" "No," she said, "right now, it's about not getting found out. _No one _knows who he or she is and that's how A likes it. If this Lyndon guy gets too close, A will shut him down without thought to you or Emily. " She made perfect sense. I had to fix this. "Get rid of him," she said, "don't let him hurt you or Emily or find out _anything._" After a while I looked up at Melissa and said, "Tell 'A' it's no deal. I'll handle my light weight by myself…and Emily." Melissa smiled and said, "Good girl."

I headed back home after that. I didn't much feel like school. On the way, I picked up a bag from Noel who invited me to one of his cabin parties that weekend. I accepted. I need a break. My resolve was weakening and I didn't feel in control of anything anymore. The more I thought about Lyndon the more nervous I got. Of course he wants to kill me. I treated him like shit and he's psychotic. That's what psychotic people do. They kill you! I decided I wouldn't let him or 'A' get the upper hand. I would tell Emily that I hooked up with someone at camp. I would tell Emily about Lyndon.

When I arrived outside of the center Emily was working at, I sat in my car. I was excited for tonight. I'd get to see my girl and a band I was really into. Still, my mood wasn't what it should be. There was too much on my mind and way too much pressure on my shoulders. I now need to protect Emily not only from the A-team, but also from my crazy ex-one-time-fling. I was a teenager! I should be smoking pot and going to school…in that order!

Before I could get out of the car I got a text.

**I fucked up Maya. I fucked up bad. I need your help. – Lucas**

I put the phone back in my purse. Lucas would have to wait. A would have to wait. Lyndon would have to wait. It was Emily time. And Emily time always made the pain go away. For a moment…


End file.
